Precious Moments
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Those little moments that Harry will never forget...to bad for the Naruto Characters...Slash, humor, Pervertness, chaos and anything else, you've been warned! Completed!
1. God

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter Or Naruto, nor do I have any rights or make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Prompts taken form: dreamyraynbo challenge on live journal.**

**Time Line: AU, I've just taken what I like best of Naruto and thrown it into this fic.**

**God**

Harry gave a sigh as he looked around the new world that he had somehow landed in.

"I don't know how I got here but I don't think I want to know," Harry said as he looked around the village and saw several males with their heads in small orange books giggling and blushing like school girls.

"Oh My **God**!" A voice cried out making Harry quickly turn around and have his wand ready to fight, "Your clothes are so cute!"

Harry blinked as he found himself surrounded by two girls, one with blond hair and the other with what seemed to have pink hair.

"Your clothes are so foreign!" the pink haired girl cried out excitedly, "Where did you get them form? I want some!"

"Me too! Me too!" the blond haired girl cried out just as excitedly as she joined her friend in looking over Harry's clothes, "Oh My **God**! Your outfit gets better and better the more I look at it!"

"Thank you?" Harry managed to nervously get out, "But if you'll exuess me I've got to get going now, I've got to see the whoever's in charge about some important things."

"I'll take you to see the Hokage then!" the pink haired girl said as she latched onto Harry's arm, "This time of day she should be in her office sleeping off the hang over that she got from drinking too much sake."

"Ah, I'm sure I can find my own way if you could just give me some directions?" Harry asked nervously, wanting to be as far away from these two crazy females as possible.

"I couldn't do that, you're obviously new here, it wouldn't be right of me to allow you to get lost and anything happen to you," the pink haired girl said, her friend nodding her head in agreement while fingering Harry's robes.

"But I don't even know your name," Harry said as he quickly tried to come up with ideas to escape these two females, "And I'm sure you have classes to go to or places to be."

"It's our day off," the blond haired one said as she poked at the patterent on Harry's clothes, "I'm Ino, the pink haired girl is called Sakura. We graduated a while a go so we have no classes."

"Oh, well I'm Harry, Harry Potter," Harry said as he gave a silient groan, plan A of escape was a failure, "But if you could just give me some directions then I'll be on my way."

"Nonsense, we can't let you get lost," the pink haired girl, now known as Sakura, said as she linked arms with Harry, Ino doing the same on the other side, "Besides, we're _all_ going to the clothes shop I know about, I want to see if they'll make clothes like your wearing for myself."

"Me too!" Ino cried out with a grin, "I bet we'll be so fashionable wearing them! Sausske-Kun will be drooling over us instead of Naruto!"

Harry let out a groan as several questions flew through his mind, why did he go out today in his wizard robes for, why did he think it was a smart idea of his to go and see Neville for in the potions labatory for and why oh why did fate hate him so much for?

Ignoring the pitying looks he gained from those who head wasn't stuck in the orange book Harry allowed himself to be dragged to his doom.

**To Be Continued…**

**See how things go and what happens but this prompt fic should turn out to be about over 500 or so chapters long. No promises but I'm just looking at the list of tables I've found.**


	2. Wicked

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I have any rights or make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Prompts taken form: dreamyraynbo challenge on live journal.**

**Time Line: AU, I've just taken what I like best of Naruto and thrown it into this fic.**

**Wicked**

Harry gave a groan as he spotted a blond blur following him, "Something **wicked **comes my way."

"Hey, Harry!" Naruto yelled as he tried to stop next to Harry only to fail and crash into a wall, "…hi…"

"Your entrance needs a bit more work Naruto," Harry simple said as he continued to walk towards the training grounds.

"Hey! I'm getting better at these dramatic entrances!" Naruto cried out as he nodded his head, "I only crashed into a wall this time instead of flying through several trees!"

"Whatever you say Naruto," Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders, "Now I've got to go, I'm meeting your Sensei at the training grounds."

"Then I'll go with you!" Naruto cried out happily, "You'll be able to help me with my dramatic entrances!"

"Naruto, why on earth do you want a dramatic entrance for?" Harry said with a sigh as he finally stopped walking, "You really don't need one, I mean Gai and Lee don't have one."

"They don't need one," Naruto muttered quietly before yelling, "Because I want to be like Severus Snape!"

"WHAT!" Harry cried out, almost falling over, "Why on earth would you want to be like him? I thought you wanted to be a Hokage? I mean Severus is a nice person and he had his reasons for what he did but really Naruto, why?"

Naruto looked at Harry as if it was the simplest thing in the world, which to Naruto it was, "Because of his entrance! He somehow makes himself look like a giant bat! Just think of all the enemy ninja I could scare away with just that entrance! It could save use a lot of problems!"

"So let me get this straight, you want to prefect a big scary entrance so you can scare a lot of enemy ninjas?" Harry asked with a sweat drop, "Have you ever thought about the two items that you're missing?"

"I'm missing things!" Naruto cried out, his eyes wide, "Tell me! It must be why everything's going wrong for!"

Harry had to bite his lip as he stifled a giggle, "A long black robe and magic."

"Huh?" Naruto asked with a frown as he titled his head in confusion, "What are you on about?"

"Severus had a long robe so he could use it to blow behind him to make him look like a giant bat," Harry said simply as he began to walk again this time with Naruto at his side, "And Severus used a spell to get his robes to blow the way it did. It was quiet amusing when Professor McGonagall transformed into her cat animagus form, somehow got some catnip into her system and started to play with Severus' robes as if they were a giant cat toy."

"I wonder if I'll be able to use my Charka instead of magic," Naruto wondered with a goof smile, "And was it you who gave Professor McGonagall the catnip?"

"Maybe," Harry said with an impish look, "But don't you have something important to do? Like missions maybe?"

"Damn it, that reminded me of the reason I was following you for!" Naruto said with a groan, "The green beast and the mini green beast are coming your way. Something about wanting to take you out on a date?"

Harry let out a groan, "**Wicked** comes my way a lot today, why can't I have a normal day?"

"Because that wouldn't be normal!" Naruto said with laughter, "If it was a normal day then Konoha would be falling down around us."

Harry pouted, "True, very true."

**To Be Continued…**

***Is busy picturing a chibi Naruto in Severus Snape's black robes***


	3. 3 Adept

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I have any rights or make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Prompts taken form: dreamyraynbo challenge on live journal.**

**Time Line: AU, I've just taken what I like best of Naruto and thrown it into this fic.**

**Adept**

Harry gave a groan as he watched as Tsunade broke another one of her desks.

"Number 1095," Harry muttered as he waved his wand with a muttered _reparo _spell causing the desk to be repaired, "Damn woman, thought she'd of known how to control her own strength and all."

"Your becoming **adept** at fixing Tsunade's desks," Kakashi said with a one eyed smile, "Counting how many she breaks out of boredom huh?"

"No," Harry said with a glare as Tsunade broke another desk, "I'm counting to make sure I can keep track of how much money she owes me."

"Tsunade owes you money too?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yeah, I'm not doing this for free you know," Harry said as Tsunade's desk count rose to 1097, "I get a hundred for fixing the desk every time she breaks it."

Kakashi's invisible eyebrows shot up into his hair, "Well then congratulations are in order, you're a millionaire, and how does it feel to cheat the Hokage out of so much money?"

"Good but your forgetting the two thousand she also owes me as well," Harry said simply as he flicked his wand causing Tsunade's desk to go from broken to fixed, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh just hanging around," Kakashi said with his one eyed smile, "Did you know that there's a new Icha Icha paradise book coming out? Oh of course you do! You're in it after all!"

"WHAT!" Harry yelled, his eyes going wide as he quickly turned his full attention onto Kakashi, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't be so shy Harry," Kakashi said with a smirk as he patted Harry on the back, "I know all about those times that Kitty and you have been at it, through I always thought you wouldn't have been like that. Hard to see you doing those things as but then in the bedroom things change huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry growled out causing everyone to look at him, "I am NOT in any book you baka!"

"Really? But then what is your name doing in the blur Jiraiya-Sensei gave me for his newest book?" Kakashi said innocently as he pulled out a piece of paper.

"Let me see," Harry said as he snatched the paper out of Kakashi's hands and read it, "I can't of done any of these things, none of them, this author is lying. How dare he use me in his book and say it's based on real life observations!"

"Oh Harry, you're in a book are you?" Tsunade's asked with a smirk, "And in Icha Icha paradise no less. You naughty thing, you'll have lots of beautiful woman chasing after you in no time."

"This is a damn lie; I'm going to kill that author!" Harry cried out as he ran to the door.

"Wait!" Kakashi called out causing Harry to freeze in the door way, "Why can't any of what Jiraiya-Sensei said in his book be true?"

"Because I'm a virgin and I'm a submissive male who likes dominate males," Harry growled out before disappearing out of the door.

"Well, there's only one thing I can say," Tsunade said with a sigh, "There'll be a lot of happy dominate gay males out there along with a load of happy yaoi fans."

"I know, I'm so glad that I put them up and got them all working perfectly," Kakashi said with a grin as he looked up at the ceiling.

There on the ceiling was a set of microphones that was connected to a set of speakers that was placed randomly in the village.

Tsunade gave a sigh as loud cheers echoed throughout the village, "I just hope that Harry doesn't kill us when he finds out what we've done but that boy _really_ needs to get laid."

**To Be Continued…**


	4. 4 Beauty

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I have any rights or make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Prompts taken form: dreamyraynbo challenge on live journal.**

**Time Line: AU, I've just taken what I like best of Naruto and thrown it into this fic.**

**Beauty**

Harry gave a tired sigh as he lay down in the long grass and looked up at the stars. He couldn't believe what had happened earlier or what was happening to him right now.

"Harry!" a shrill voice came from far away, "Where are you my little Harry-kins? I've got you a nice new outfit for you to wear!"

Harry gave a silent groan as he stayed lying in the long grass, thanks to the grass no could see him if he stayed lying down, making sure not to move an inch.

'I am _not_ going back there again, ever,' Harry thought to himself as he listened out for any sounds, 'I am _not_wearing a dress and dancing in one of their damn dances! I'm male for crying out loud.'

Earlier that day Jiriya had thought it'd be fun to make things up to Harry by taking him to a _place_ he knew. Only he had forgotten that Harry way gay and that he was very beautiful for a male, it was his **beauty**that had gotten him into this situation of hiding in the field while Jiraiya enjoyed himself with the females.

"It's not like I'm pretty or anything," Harry muttered as he blew a piece of stray hair away from his face, he had chosen to grow his hair out after the war as he had noticed the longer it got the more controllable it got and that if he grew it out he'd have natural red strips in his hair.

"Harry! Why won't you come out for?" another of the female dances voices came, this time it was closer, "We promise it won't hurt…much."

"Yeah, we just want to improve your natural **beauty**," another dancer's voice came, "You'll attract all the men if you let us do what we want."

'Over my dead and cold body' Harry thought to himself as he stayed still.

Harry stayed still as he listened to the dancer's feet in the tall grass, making sure not to breathe too heavily or allow the dancers to get to close to him. He watched as he spotted the lights of the lanterns the dancers held up in search of him. He was now happy that he had chosen a spot by the large oak tree to hide under, when the light from the lanterns hit his area the tree shield him causing Harry to be covered in shadows.

"Harry, we know you're out here," a dancer called out, her voice carried over the field, "If you come out now we promise to only put you in the soft peach kimono instead of the bright pink kimono."

'Like that's going to get me out of hiding' Harry thought to himself as he allowed the dancers to continue their wild goose chase.

"Have you found him yet?" a voice of a dancer came from nearby causing Harry to freeze, "I want to see what he looks like with the new makeup that we brought."

"No, his still missing," another dancer answered with a sigh, "And here Ino said that Harry would be willing as he was wearing a weird dress when Ino and Sakura first meet him."

Harry let out a silent groan, how the hell did he know that wearing his robe when he first entered the village would come back to haunt him? Sighing, Harry continued to listen to the dancer's voices.

"I hope Harry doesn't become a Ninja, his too cute," the first dancer said, "He should become a dancer! His certainly cute enough!"

"Got that right," the other dancer said with a sigh, "Why is it that all of the cute one's become ninja's and die on us for?"

"I'm not sure," the first dancer said with a sigh.

Harry stayed still as he listened to the dancers speak, remembering to have a few words with Ino and Sakura, he allowed himself to get lost in thought for a while. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Harry realised that it had gone silent.

Frowning in confusion Harry listened out for the dancer's voices only to let out a yell as two sets of arms wrapped around his own.

"Oh Harry, you don't think that we'd be that stupid not to check the long grass," a dancer said, her eyes held an evil glint.

"Harry, you're so cute! And your **beauty** is going to be improved by our makeover!" the other dance giggled.

"Sakura! Ino! Jiriya!" Harry yelled out as he was dragged back to the theatre by the two giggling dancers, "You're all DEAD! I am NOT wearing makeup! NOOOO!"

**To Be Continued...**


	5. 5 Corruption

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I have any rights or make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Prompts taken form: dreamyraynbo challenge on live journal.**

**Time Line: AU, I've just taken what I like best of Naruto and thrown it into this fic.**

**Corruption**

Harry gave a sigh, this was plain **corruption** if he ever saw it but he would play the game, he would play the game and get them out of this mess.

"Your draw," the dealer said as he placed a cigarette in his mouth.

Harry nodded, Tsunade behind him as he carried out his turn. This could end great for both of them or really really bad.

"Hurry up," the dealer cried out angrily, "Remember the stakes you're playing for! It's not our fault your Hokage got you into this situation!"

Tsunade groaned into her hands at those words, "If I could I'd punch you in the face for that remark."

"And that's the beauty of this mess," another player cried out, "You can't unless you want to make your debt to us worse can you? You're powerless yet you call yourself the Hokage? Please!"

The other players laughed and cheered on the man who had spoken.

"His right, why don't you just leave this to the big boys and go home," another man cried out, "Why not just go and do female stuff? Like arrange flowers or cook tea for your man?"

"Shut up you lot," the dealer cried out with a glare at them, "I'm busy here."

"What? Watching time pass?" a man asked with a snicker as he took another swig of sake, "The kid's not moved in the past ten minutes."

"I got to make sure that this statue doesn't cheat," the dealer said as he folded his arms, "I know what his type is like!"

Tsunade couldn't help but let out a snort, she might have only known Harry for a few months but she was a pretty good judge of character and she knew for sure that Harry wasn't a cheater or a dishonest type of person. In fact Tsunade was sure there wasn't a mean bone in his body.

"Oh and is he your type?" a player asked with a smirk as he did a rude gesture to the dealer, "I never knew you swung that way mate."

Laughter echoed throughout the small hut that the game was being held in. The sound of people outside came through the walls of the hut making it so that it was never silient which only made it harder for the players to think.

"Hey woman does the kid swing that way?" a player asked Tsunade with a perverted grin, "I know a few men who would take the kid as payment and forget your debts."

Tsunade let out a dark growl, "Back off, Harry's not going with anyone now or ever. It seems you've forgotten our agreement with our little game."

"Yeah and **corruption **isn't the name of the game," the dealer said with a sigh, "How did you manage to bribe us with a packet of beans again?"

"There magic beans!" Tsunade said with an evil grin as she hide her dishonesty, "If you plant them in the ground they'll grow into real money trees! And don't forget the stakes we're playing for!"

"I know, if the kid wins then all of your debts are gone, be it with us or anyone else, you'll owe no one any money, but if the kind loses then we get the magic beans, your debts will be doubled and you'll do us one big favour," the dealer said with a pointed look, "We look forward to winning Lady Unlucky."

Tsunade let out a dark growl, her fists tightened around her top, "Don't call me that, it's hard enough being in your presences while actually being sober for once."

Laughter echoed once again.

"She's got that right," a man called out, "But I want my turn! Enough talk!"

With that everyone turned back to the game at hand, Harry still hadn't moved an inch, he was looking from the cards in his hand to the cards in front of him with a serious look on his face.

"Come on kid," the dealer cried out with a sigh, "You've taken long enough, place your cards already."

Tsunade bite her lip as she watched the scene unfold only to find her jaw meeting the ground at Harry's actions.

"I win," Harry said with a smirk as he placed a card down on the table, "So...SNAP!"

"Where not playing snap you idiot!" Tsunade cried out as she hit Harry over the head, "We're playing poker!"

"What the fuck!" the dealer cried out as he looked over the cards on the table, "The kid's won!"

**To Be Continued...**


	6. 6 Restraint

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I have any rights or make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Prompts taken form: dreamyraynbo challenge on live journal.**

**Time Line: AU, I've just taken what I like best of Naruto and thrown it into this fic.**

**Restraint**

Harry gave a sigh as he sat on a wall watching the chaos below.

"How do you do it?"

Harry jumped and looked to where the voice came from, much to his surprise it was the mini green beast, Rock Lee.

"How do you mange to have so many people wanting to be your lover and so powerful at the same time?" Rock Lee demanded.

Harry gave a couple of blinks as he realised what Lee was saying, "Lee...I don't do anything, I'm just me."

Harry gave a startled yelp as Lee fell to his knees in a bow.

"Please, teach me how you become so powerful! I know you have no charka! How do you do it?" Lee begged, "Please teach me how to become powerful and popular, teach me your ways. I beg of you, you won't regret it."

Harry bit his lip, looking into Lee's eyes and seeing the look he was giving Harry, he gave a sigh.

"Alright, I'll help you out if possible but-" Harry began only to be cut off as he found Lee grasping his hands with tears running down his face.

"Thank you Sensei! Thank you!" Lee cried out gratefully, "I promise that Gai-Sensei and I won't let you down!"

With that Lee rushed away leaving a shocked Harry in his wake.

"When did I ever agree to take them both on?" was all Harry could say in shock.

*****The following morning*****

"What's the first lesson Sensei?" Lee said as he and Gai paid rapped attention as they walked down the streets to the area that the food shops were.

"Before that tell me why..." Harry said as he looked Gai and Lee up and down nervously, "Tell me why you're dressed like me for."

Gai and Lee was dressed like Harry had been when he first came to the village, they was wearing long black robes with the same glasses Harry wore. Harry swore he had just entered the twilight zone.

"To show our respect to our Sensei!" Gai cried out as he struck a pose.

"If this is what they do I'm not surprised that there not popular with the ladies," Harry muttered to himself before speaking to his two new 'students', "The first lesson we'll be doing is 'how to talk to others."

"Sensei is so smart!" Gai and Lee cried out, a rising sun scene suddenly appeared behind them.

"That's got to go," Harry said as he jumped into the scene and pushed it away causing the duo to fall back into reality, "Shouting at every little thing just get's on people's nervous and make them keep their distance from you."

"We can do that!" Gai and Lee shouted once again causing Harry to let out another groan.

"There you go again, calm down and talk normally," Harry said as he rubbed his head, he was gaining a headache.

As they walked through the street Harry gained many sympathetic looks and confused looks. This time Harry didn't hate them, he sent them begging looks to take the two males off of him only to get shakes of the head or the person to look away.

"We're going to try and buy some food," Harry said as he gave a sigh of relief at the sight of the food area only a few seconds walk in front of them, "Now remember to keep your voices down and try to talk like normal people."

"Will do," Gai and Lee whispered.

Harry gave a groan, "I didn't mean whispering, I meant just talking normally. Not all the shouting and dramatic poses you do."

"But they are our trademarks!" Gai cried out in shock, "How are people supposed to know what we have arrived?"

"How about a simple 'hello' to begin with?" Harry deadpanned as he watched as the two in front of him did 'woe is me' poses, "Look do you want me to teach you this stuff or not?"

As Harry lead Gai and Lee to the shops he never noticed Naruto and Sakura standing nearby watching.

"You know," Naruto said as he watched the trio, "Harry trying to teach Gai-Sensei and Lee reminds me of back when I took Konohamaru Sarutobi as my apprentice when I was back in the academy."

Sakura let out a groan, "Naruto, I think Harry's **Restraint **is going to be tested with trying to teach Gai-Sensei and Lee."

**To be continued...**


	7. 7 Crack

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I have any rights or make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Prompts taken form: dreamyraynbo challenge on live journal.**

**Time Line: AU, I've just taken what I like best of Naruto and thrown it into this fic.**

**Crack**

Harry felt his eye twitch as he looked at the scene before him, "Did they really have to do this to my home?"

"You like it?" Naruto asked with a large grin on his face, Sai standing besides Naruto in his normal way, "We got all the paints and stuff needed ourselves! And you don't need to pay us any money!"

Harry's eyebrow gave another twitch as he took in the sight before him, "What gave you two the idea that my home needed a...make over...for?"

"Because it's what friends do," Sai said emotionlessly, "They do nice things for each other; Anzu from Yu-Gi-Oh said so."

Harry gave a groan of defeat; he should have known better then to give Sai all that manga on his birthday, "What was wrong with my home before?"

"It was all grey and boring!" Naruto cried out in a victory pose, "You barely had anything in here at all! No clothes, no furniture, nothing! Not even any food!"

"Food is needed for any human," Sai said.

"That's right! And you didn't have any!" Naruto cried out as he waved his arms everywhere to point to different spots in the house, "This part here was blue, and this part here was pink, oh and this part here was yellow! What were you trying to do with all these colours are a mystery but we've fixed you right up!"

"But I was testing the colours," Harry muttered to himself as he looked away, "I wanted to see which colours and styles I liked best."

"Well we've taken all the stress and problems out of it by doing it for you!" Naruto cried out happily, "We're happy to help so no thanks or payment needed!"

"Thank you," Harry said slowly, not wanting to hurt Naruto's or Sai's feelings, "But why did you paint my room to be a sunny day scene for?"

"Because you are always tense and depressed," Sai commented, "It says in my books that a sunny day always helps to relax people."

Harry took a deep calming breath before continuing, "Thank you boys, I appreciate the thought, you must have gone to a lot of trouble to do this for me."

"It's alright," Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "We got the pictures of what that big clock looked like from your homeland and painted it! See!"

Harry followed Naruto's finger to where Big Ben stood between two cherry blossom trees. There was only one problem; it looked as if it was leaning to one side.

"We made sure to draw all the numbers a put in all the details!" Naruto said with a proud grin, "We don't want you to get home sick so bad you have to leave!"

"No," Harry replied as one of his eyebrows twitched, "We wouldn't want that."

"Your emotions are showing the signs that you are close to breaking point," Sai said, "It seems we have forgotten the last item, I shall do it to make you happy."

"We forgot something?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"Believe me, there isn't anything you could have forgotten," Harry muttered.

A sudden 'splat' was heard and soon Sai was busily painting on the wall. Naruto and Harry watched as Sai seemed to place whatever he was drawing on one of the many paths that had already been painted on. Sai drew one line, then another and another, soon followed by a circle.

"Sai…is that what I think it is?" Harry asked slowly, not sure just what to feel at the moment.

"It is," Sai said as he stepped aside to show a stick figure version of Lord Voldermort, "I drew him the best I can with what I have learnt from the books I have been given."

"It's great Sai," Naruto said only to spot the time, "But we've got to go now, we're needed on the 8th training field.

With that Naruto and Sai disappeared leaving Harry alone…which was a good thing.

"My plans! My beautiful plans to make this room into the Hogwarts grounds!" Harry cried out in tears as he finally lost it and **crack**ed, "Those kind and helpful little demons!"

A few seconds later the wood that was holding up the sun on the ceiling gave a sharp **crack** causing the plastic sun to fall and hit Harry on the head.

Harry gave a sigh, "I should of just stayed in bed."

**To Be Continued…**


	8. 8 Sharp

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I have any rights or make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Prompts taken form: dreamyraynbo challenge on live journal.**

**Time Line: AU, I've just taken what I like best of Naruto and thrown it into this fic.**

**Sharp**

Harry groaned as he got out of bed and walked over to his wardrobe. Opening the doors Harry tiredly looked through his clothes until he found the outfit he used to wear when training with Mad-Eye for the war.

"Stupid idiots," Harry muttered tiredly as he took the outfit out and began to get dressed, "Why they are doing this to me I'll never know."

Slowly Harry managed to put his workout clothes on, he then walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Why does it have to happen so early for?" Harry muttered with a pout as he made himself a cup of strong tea, "How about midday? Or maybe whenever I wake up...I've had enough of waking up early to train..."

"Don't be so un-youthful my friend!" a voice cried out from behind Harry.

"Shit," Harry swore as he pulled out his wand and aimed it at the intruder's heart.

"Harry!" TenTen cried out as she and Neji rushed into the kitchen from the window, "I'm so sorry, Lee rushed off before we could stop him!"

Harry gave a groan and lowered his wand, "Next time use the door and Lee?"

"Yes my youthful friend?" Lee shouted causing the others to wince at the volume.

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" Harry cried out and punched Lee in the stomach, "Or you'll be hexed."

"Noted," Lee said with a wince.

"Ouch," TenTen said with a wince, "If Lee had been a civilian then that would of hurt big time."

"Makes you wish he was a civilian," Neji muttered causing TenTen to give him a smirk.

"So un-youthful," Lee muttered as they watched Harry finish getting ready.

"Now I'll have to make myself another cup of tea," Harry muttered as he sent the three ninja's a glare.

"Why can't you just use your magic?" Neji asked as he leant against a wall.

"Doesn't taste as good," Harry answered as he began to make another cup, "It just doesn't taste the same in my option."

TenTen nodded her head in understanding, "I guess it's sort of like saying they're both identical cups of tea but one has more flavour to it because you did it this way."

Harry nodded his head in agreement, "Correct and as such-"

"Good try," Neji said with a smirk, "But we're not going to let you side track us."

Harry simply took a few sips of his tea before answering them, "Its worth a try, anyway why can't we do this later in the day for? It's too early!"

The three ninja's shared a look much to Harry's irritation.

"It's not early Harry," TenTen offered kindly, "I mean we've already been up for hours, training and going about our morning routines."

"Well unlike you some of us like a full nights worth of sleep," Harry muttered as he finished of his tea and placed the dirty cup into the sink, "Now then if you excess me I've got to have my breakfast then I've got to pop down to the market to stock up on a few things then, then I'll have to and-"

"My youthful friend fear not!" Lee cried out as he struck a 'youthful' pose, "For we have done all those things for you!"

Harry blinked and looked over to where Neji and TenTen now stood unsealing scrolls from which his shopping, clean clothes and anything else he might use as an excuse.

"Why are you doing this for?" Harry moaned as he sent the three ninja's a glare, "Whatever did I do to you!"

"You agreed to it," Neji pointed out causing Harry to freeze in mid motion, "You was the one who thought it'd be a good idea with living in a village full of ninja's and you didn't want to become rusty now that your war is over."

Harry stared at them blankly before saying, "Oh yeah! Sorry about that, I'm just having a Naruto moment!"

"Well don't expect me to hit you around the head," TenTen said as she placed the scrolls away, "You can go to Sakura for that!"

"Clean thoughts," Neji said with a smirk as he turned his attention on Harry, "Now Harry...are you ready for your training, we promised that we'd be here 7am and we're here."

"Alright," Harry muttered as he walked over to put his shoes on, "And if your lucky I'll shove something **sharp** up you where the sun doesn't shine."

"Ah don't be like that my friend," Lee said as he scooped Harry up into another one of his poses, "We shall have fun! **Sharp** objects or not!"

"Yeah, if Harry wants to introduce Lee to some **sharp** and pointy objects then I'll help," TenTen said as she glared at the loud Lee, "If it shuts him up."

"But TenTen it'd be a negative turn of events if we did it," Neji said with a smirk as Lee waved Harry around and went on about being 'youthful'.

"Oh?" TenTen asked with a raised eyebrow, "How? I happen to like **sharp** objects."

Neji smirked, "Because without the noise Lee makes we'd never be able to tell when his about to appear."

**To Be Continued...**

**In this fic its my first time writing such a wide range of Naruto characters so I hope I'm doing alright with them.**


	9. Sneak and Chaste

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I have any rights or make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Prompts taken form: dreamyraynbo challenge on live journal.**

**Time Line: AU, I've just taken what I like best of Naruto and thrown it into this fic.**

**Sneak and Chaste**

Harry blinked and tilted his head in confusion as he looked at his 'teacher'.

"Come on Harry, it's simple," Jiraiya said as he motioned to the building behind him, "We're going to go in there and practice our ability to **sneak** about. An important skill for any ninja!"

"I'm going to learn how to **sneak** into an all females bath house so you can do your 'research' while pretending your training me is more like it," Harry deadpanned as he crossed his arms, "Besides I don't know why your all so determined to teach me the ways of a ninja or whatever you call it."

"Your more into the shinobi scene then the civilian scene so you're going to attract some attention," Jiraiya said with a shrug, "Besides you've got the beginnings of a great ninja and with your skills from the war in your homeland we don't want to lose them!"

Harry gave a sigh as Jiraiya suddenly got a perverted look as a young sexy female walked by. Harry had the feeling that this one would be another treasured memory he'd never forget...and from the look the woman was giving Jiraiya Harry felt that he wouldn't be the only one.

"Now Harry the first thing you need to do is to dress properly," Jiraiya said as he motioned to Harry's clothes, "Those clothes your wearing is perfectly fine for being captured in and all but we don't want to be captured!"

Harry gave a sigh as he looked at his clothes; he was wearing a simple T-shirt, jeans, trainers and his plain black wizarding robes. Harry couldn't work out what was wrong with what he was wearing as he'd seen people wearing stranger clothes while he had been in the elemental countries then what he was currently wearing.

"You need to get changed into this!" Jiraiya cried out with a large perverted grin as he held up a female's bikini, "You'll be wearing this when you **sneak** into the bath house!"

"I am NOT wearing that thing!" Harry cried out as he glared at the bikini with a big bright red blush on his face.

"Ah why not?" Jiraiya moaned with a pout, "The bikini is so cute! And it's all the rage at the moment!"

"Well for starters," Harry said dryly, "I'm male and that bikini is for a female, secondly the bath house is for females only and I'm male...oh are we seeing a common problem in these two points? That's right! I'm male!"

"And you've apparently not heard of the 'sexy no jutsu' that Naruto invented," Jiraiya said with a perverted grin, "And...you'll look so cute in this bikini! The colours will bring out your skin tone and how **chaste** you are and your eyes!"

"I'm **chaste** am I?" Harry said as he folded his arms.

"That's right!" Jiraiya said with a perverted grin, "Your innocence will stop any of the females to give a second thought! They'll all be crowding around you and coo'ing at how cute and adorable you are."

Harry gave Jiraiya a pointed look, "And just where will you be during all of this?"

"Oh don't you worry," Jirya said with a perverted look, "Once we'veperfected our ability to **sneak** into the building you'll be showing all those sexy girls your new female body and your **chaste** while I enjoy the sight...errr...while I observe and learn how the female mind works!"

Harry gave a sigh as he watched Jiraiya give a perverted laugh and have a bright red face while pretending to touch a female up.

"I don't think this is a very good idea," Harry said as he saw the anger on the female's faces that was directed at the giggling Jiraiya, "I mean to talk about our plan here in the open where anyone could hear us?"

"Oh don't worry Harry!" Jiraiya said with a perverted grin, "Females are too dumb to know anything! They're only good for one thing!"

The next thing that Jirya knew was that he was flying through the air with a smug looking female rubbing her fist.

"Sorry about him," Harry said shyly as he was surrounded by a crowd of girls, "I didn't..."

Jiraiya's cry of 'Oh wow! I can see my house from up here!' went unnoticed as Harry found himself running around from nearly every single female in Konohagakure as they tried to pull his checks and say how cute he was.

**Until the next prompt!**

**Oh and if you can please read the note in the next chapter please? It'll explain what's going to happen to this fic and a few of my others as they'll be changing. Once I'm sure that everyone's read the note I'll take it down but with luck it'll explain a few things and all...**


	10. Table 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I have any rights or make any money from writing these fic's.**

**The word prompts for this chapter will be: Hair, Victim, Vulgar, Shiver, Possess, Massage, Join, Yield, Bloom, Message, Scream, challenge, longing, ragged, key, remember, burn, wait, desk, limit, regret, echo, gamble, point, tomb, whisper, thorn, request, blow, hate.**

**I would of done these words as one word = one chapter but as I said in the not if anyone's read it as I've taken it down, my friend is keeping an eye on me...sorry for not being able to write the 550 chapter fic as planned.**

**Table 2**

Harry groaned as he ran a hand through his **hair**, "And just how is this possible? Why on earth did you all do this for?"

"We did it for you Harry!" Sakura cried out as she came over and hugged the young wizard, "I mean after everything you've gone through!"

Harry blinked a few times as he tried to make sense of the situation, "I don't know where you've gotten the idea to turn my **desk** into a **massage** table but please don't do it again."

"But we want to heal you!" Ino cried out, "It wasn't your fault! You didn't want this! You're the **victim** in all of this!"

Harry blinked a few times in shock as he listened to Ino's yelling and waving her arms, nothing made sense at all. Had they found out about the part he had played in the war against Voldermort and all of the Death Eaters?

"**Wait**!" Harry yelled getting everyone's attention, "I don't understand what you're all on about? And just why have you turned my desk into a massage table for? What are you doing this for?"

"We...we know what happened Harry," Iruka said nervously as he stepped forward, "Don't worry, we know you tried to get away, you don't have to see that **vulgar** man ever again."

Harry tilted his head to the side and said in a **whisper**, "What are you on about? I'm fine."

"So brave!" Iruka yelled as he pulled Harry into a **possess **hug, "Don't you worry Harry, we're all here, we'll **join** you in your fight against the idiot!"

Harry felt a **shiver** go up his spin as the eyes boor into him, he didn't know what was going on or just what he was the **victim** off but he felt like he had to let it all out, **yield** himself to them. Making up his mind Harry removed himself from Iruka's hold and looked them all squarely in the eyes.

"What has you all acting this way?" Harry asked as he looked over the crowd, "I mean with making my **desk** into a **massage** table and giving me hugs...I'm confused."

A soft smile allowed itself to **bloom** on Sakura's face, "We know about the war Harry, the one you was took part in back in England and well..."

At that moment Harry felt like he could **scream** so loud that it would make the building fall down, the **longing** that he had felt when he came to this village seemed to be building up inside of him and almost disappearing as he looked at the sea of concerned faces before him.

"I'm fine," Harry said with a smile, "It's all in the past, I'm fine."

"But you're not fine!" Naruto yelled in his normal way, "I saw them! I saw the scars! It looks like you'vegot a **burn **but I know that it's not a **burn**!"

Everyone blinked a few times as they tried to understand what Naruto was on about, Harry tried to take this chance to escape only for it to fail.

"Harry," Tsunade said with a smile that seemed to **challenge** Harry, "What '**burn**' is Naruto on about?"

Harry froze as he gave a nervous gulp, "It's just something that I got when a potion and spell got mixed together is all. Nothing to worry about, I mean if you know about the war in England then you know how strong I am."

Harry tried his best to hide his **ragged** breathing only to give out a surprise squeak as he was pulled into Tsunade's arms in a strong and comforting hug.

"Harry...I **remember ** the first time I saw you," Tsunade said as she kept him in the hug, "I had used all of my money to **gamble** on something stupid, I thought that I was going to die, I mean I had no money to pay them and well...but then you appeared."

Harry gave another squeak of surprise as he found himself in Kakashi's arms.

"You were the **key**," Kakashi muttered so only Harry could hear, "You took away my **limit**, the **limit** that I placed there myself. If it wasn't for you then I don't know what state I'd be in right now."

"Harry," Iruka said as he pulled Harry into a one armed hug, "None of us has any **regret**, nor have we got any pain or **hate** towards you from you coming to this village or changing things. In our option you've changed things for the better."

"Idiots," Harry said as he gave them a smile, "I don't know what to say."

"I do!" Hinata said with a small smile, "You've shown us this so we're going to **point** it out to you! Welcome to our strange family!"

Hinata words seemed to **blow** through Harry like a summer's wind; Hinata's words seemed to **echo** through his mind in surprise.

"Hinata's correct," Neji said as he stepped forward, "So take your clothes off now."

"WHAT!" Harry cried out, his face going bright red.

"NEJI!" Hinata gasped as she gave Neji a **point**ed look, "Your being a pervert! I didn't know you'd take lessons from Kakashi-Sensei!"

"I'll write that down on your **tomb** then shall I?" Kiba asked with a snicker, "Here lies the perverted Hyūga."

"Your nothing but a **thorn** in my side," Neji growled out as he moved forward and hid Kiba over the head. This lead to an all out fight between the two.

As Harry stood back and watched the show he knew it was stupid of him to **request** Neji and Kiba to stop fighting or even demand it but...looking at the group of people in front of him Harry couldn't help it, he couldn't care.

Even if they were a bit crazy and weird, in a nice way, they were still his family, again in a crazy and weird way, and Harry didn't mind at all.

**To Be Continued...**

**And this is the first chapter of how my friends got me doing this fic! I'd like to give a big thanks to everyone who reviewed to my note and that I don't know what I'd do without my friend.**


	11. Table 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I have any rights or make any money from writing these fic's.**

**From now on the prompts for this fic that are in each chapter shall appear in the one shot below like normal but just be bold. I won't say what they are but I will put them in bold so they can be seen.**

**Table 3**

Harry gave a laugh of pure happiness as he allowed himself to **soar** above the village as Kakashi jumped from rooftop to rooftop carrying Harry on his back.

"Enjoying yourself?" Kakashi called back with a hidden grin as he made sure to keep an eye on where he was jumping.

"It's great!" Harry called back, the **tension** that he had been holding gone, "This is almost like flying on my broomstick!"

"Oh stop being just a **flatter**," Kakashi said with a perverted grin, "If you want to ride my broomstick you just have to ask and I'll happily compile...very happily."

"KAKAHI!" Harry cried out in **fury** as he wacked Kakashi over the head, "I should **drag** you down to that shop we passed that's full of female clothing and make you wear them...maybe make you use Naruto's sexy no justu to **transform** yourself into a female too...but then again you might like it."

Kakashi sweatdroped behind his **mask**, "Harry...you better be nice to me...I am carrying you on my back as we jump over the rooftops...I could just drop you."

Kakashi waited a few minutes only to nearly miss his step as he heard a **sob** come from Harry.

"You wouldn't drop me would you?" Harry asked the tone of his voice making it **clear** to Kakashi that he was trying not to cry, "I mean I was having fun, I felt so **peaceful** with you up here on the rooftops and..."

"Don't cry," Kakashi **beg**ged, "I mean you don't have to worry! I won't drop you! I know all the **basic**s of roofjumping and I've got all these...**possibilities** in my mind...that we could err...think of new ways to do things!"

"They should lock you up with **chains** and throw away the key," Harry said, his voice **drift**ed to Kakashi's ears, "Maybe I should find one of those **crystal**s that can stop ninja's from being able to use their chakra."

Kakashi gulped, "But Harry...please...I didn't mean to say what I did! I'd feel...**hollow** without my chakra! Harry, please!"

"You know I could **write** a book," Harry said with a small smile.

Kakashi blinked a couple of times in confusion.

"How to make an insane ninja **quit** what his doing and bow before you," Harry said as he gave Kakashi a **twisted** smile, "How to get the most perverted ninja to **a****bandon **what his doing to do anything for you."

It took Kakashi a few seconds before what Harry had said sunk into him, "You little **cheat**," Kakashi said with his one eyed smile as he chucked Harry up in the air and caught him, "I should throw you up in the air and let you go 'splat' like a **bug**."

"Yeah and maybe you can help me in making a **design** for the front cover of the book," Harry said with a grin as he pulled out a small ball from one of his pockets, "But as we've stopped on such a nice roof and it is just a nice day..."

Kakashi watched in **confusion** as Harry threw the small ball in the air and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well?" Harry asked as he continued to play with the small ball, "I'm waiting or are you waiting for some ninja's to suddenly come out of the **mist** and get the ball for you doggy?"

"Doggy!" Kakashi cried as he looked at Harry in shock, if he didn't have his **mask** on then Harry would be able to see Kakashi's mouth meeting the floor.

"That's right," Harry said with a cheeky grin at Kakashi's **rage**, "I thought you'd like to **masquerade** as my pet dog...heard you seem to like that sort of thing...through I only see you as a big brother Kakashi so you won't be getting any from me!"

Kakashi's eyes went as wide as dinner plates, "WHO TOLD YOU THAT! WHOEVER IT WAS THEY LIE!"

*****At the ninja academy in Iruka's office*****

"See you all tomorrow," Iruka said with a smile, "Have a good day."

With that Iruka was left to the silence of his office only to find himself seenzeing.

"Bless you," Iruka said as he wiped his nose with a tissue, "I wonder who's talking about me."

*****Back with Kakashi and Harry on the rooftops*****

"Well I don't want to **imagine **what your sex life is like," Harry said with a shudder as he wrapped his arms around himself in **comfort**, "I want to keep my mind clean of those thoughts thank you very much."

"Why you little demon," Kakashi cried as he grabbed Harry and began racing through the rooftops with a madly laughing Harry on his back.

**To Be Continued...**

**Hope this fic is alright, I'm still sorry that it's not the planned 550 chapters. Hope you enjoyed some Friendship fluff between Kakashi and Harry!**


	12. Table 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I have any rights or make any money from writing these fic's.**

**From now on the prompts for this fic that are in each chapter shall appear in the one shot below like normal but just be bold. I won't say what they are but I will put them in bold so they can be seen.**

**Table 4**

Harry gave a wince as he watched Naruto develop his newest prank, "Naruto...you do know that this could **explode** at any moment right?"

Naruto looked up from what he was doing and gave Harry a large fox like grin, "Exactly! I'll show those idiots who to mess with! How dare they take away my **plant**! It wasn't hurting anyone!"

Harry decided not to say anything about the plant eating ANUB's no matter if they were **new** ANUB or ones that had been ANUB's for ages.

"I don't know where those ANUB ninja's went, it's a total **mystery** to me but I know it wasn't my **plant**," Naruto continued to rant with a **bitter** look on his face, "Nor do I know how that ninja got a **fracture**d ankle...hell why are they even trying to get into my apartment through the window in the first place!"

**Silence** washed over them, Harry felt that Naruto did have a valid point there.

"And you're doing this **oppose**d to doing a prank like making them think their underwear is **ancient** and they haven't changed it yet because..."

Naruto poked the small box in his hand carefully, "Because I want to see their **misery** and what I've done so far like painting the village, stink bombs and taking their clothes isn't enough...they took away my **plant**!"

Harry gave a groan; it seemed that there was no way of talking Naruto out of it so he might as well join in and make sure Naruto didn't take things a bit _too far_.

"Is this **practical**? What about the **delirium** gas?" Harry asked nervously, "Wasn't it a **struggle**? I mean with the gas?"

Naruto gave a small hum as he grabbed a screwdriver and began to tighten a screw, "It was hard but I did it! I will get my revenge!"

"Naruto..." Harry said with a sweat-drop, "You know you sound like an evil genius with that laugh."

"You think?" Naruto asked as he reached over and grabbed a nut, "I've been practicing to get it just right for our **Festival**."

"**Festival**?" Harry asked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Naruto put the screw driver down and grabbed a wrench, "I've decided that it's **time** to **collect** what they owe me."

Harry tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Naruto what are you on about?"

"We're going to invent our own festival; it'll be to celebrate pranking! And the idiots owe me a new plant!"

"Oh Naruto," Harry groaned, "Where did you **dream** up this idea from? Can't you just go and buy another plant?"

"It's not the same if I go and buy another plant," Naruto ranted, "The idiots have digged their own graves and they're **deep**, very **deep**. They'll be avoiding me like a **disease** for a proper reason after this prank."

"So you **want** them to buy you a new plant?" Harry asked as he passed Naruto a screw, "Your doing great with that project, wasn't it hard to **build**? I mean you _did_ set a **date** for the completion of it which is very close..."

"Yeah, they wouldn't be expecting me to get my own back on them so soon!" Naruto said as he tried to **find** a missing tool, "Harry, have you seen the hammer? I've **lost** it."

"It's next to your left knee," Harry pointed out, "And just how to you plan to carry out you little 'mission'? I mean what are you going to do? Paint a **tattoo** on your face so no one can recognise you then go into the ANUB building and hide the device in a hole in the **stone** walls?"

Naruto paused for a few seconds, "You know your idea **flow**s better than mine, I pictured me using a justu to change how I look and to **play** on the stupidity of the ANUB ninja's."

"I still can't work out how you're going to get them to **taste** the **sea** just by what you've created in that device but..." Harry trailed off as he looked nervously around Naruto's room, "Don't you think that we should think twice before pranking the hell out of the ANUB?"

"They didn't just take my plant," Naruto said darkly as he looked Harry in the eyes, "They also took your stuff toy rabbit."

"What," Harry cried as he stood up quickly, "Not Mr. Snuggle-huggley-bunny!"

Naruto nodded his head sadly, "The very one, it seems that there's a rumour going around that your stuff toy rabbit and my plant was plotting world domination."

"That's it," Harry said as fire appeared in his eyes, "They can take our chocolate, they can take our ramen but NO ONE touches our plants or stuff toys!"

With that Naruto and Harry joined together in a victory pose and cried out, "To the freedom of Stuff toys and plants!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Hope you like the new way of doing this fic and what's happened so far.**


	13. Table 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I have any rights or make any money from writing these fic's.**

**From now on the prompts for this fic that are in each chapter shall appear in the one shot below like normal but just be bold. I won't say what they are but I will put them in bold so they can be seen.**

**Table 5**

Harry tilted his head and watched as everyone ran around, people carrying bags full of food, men laughing with their friends while they built large frameworks strong enough to hold an adult man.

"What's going on?" Harry asked a young woman as she ran by with her arms full of shopping, "Is there a celebration going on tonight?"

"There is," the young woman replied as she eyed Harry carefully, "It's a new celebration but we plan to make it a tradition for as long as we can make it **last**."

"May I help then?" Harry asked as he held out his arms, "I could help you carry that."

The young woman eyed him once again as her grip tightened around her bag, "I'm sorry but you can't, why don't you go and **ask** one of the men if they need help? I'm sure they'll be thankful for another pair of hands."

"Alright," Harry said as he ignored the **reserve**d looks the young woman was sending him, "Thank you."

Harry turned to the men that seemed to be digging, "Hi! What are you doing?"

"We're gathering piles of **dirt** for to be used in the **dance** that'll happen later on tonight," the lead man answered as the other's continued to dig."

"I've never saw a dance like that before," Harry said as he looked carefully at the piles of dirt, "What about the holes? Will something go in them?"

The lead man nodded his head as he looked at Harry with **suspicion**, "The **drum**s will be placed into the holes."

"Is this celebration new or what? I mean is it like the **Beltane** festival I've seen in Scotland on the 1st May?" Harry asked, upon seeing the confused face's he was getting Harry continued, "Can I help you out?"

"Sorry kid but we're alright here, we're nearly done in face," the lead man said, he then pointed to a stall just to the left of them, "I think that **Oak** could use a hand with his stall...something about it being **broken**."

"Alright," Harry said trying to hide his emotions, "Thanks."

The lead man nodded his head and continued with his job while Harry went over to the man behind the stall.

"Hello, are you Oak?" Harry asked, "I was told you needed help with fixing something?"

Oak nodded his head without looking up from the pile of paper work, "Yes, the small **room** that was built to house the Seven **Wonder**s of the World attraction got broken, if you could fix it?"

"Alright," Harry said, happy he could help out, "It shouldn't take too long."

"Thanks, and if you do a good job I'll think to **hire** you again," Oak said only to pause in his work and look up at Harry in shock, "Oh my, Mr. Potter, it's you!"

"Yes it is me," Harry said with a small frown, "I'm just going to see about fixing that-"

"It's not broken," Oak said quickly, moving to block Harry's path, "I was **mistaken**, sorry to waste your time."

"Alright…then what can I do to help?" Harry asked, he didn't like what was happening to him one bit.

"I…I think that some ninja's are bringing **water** back from the pond," Oak said nervously, "You could always **help** them, or you could give the **foreign** ninja who are coming to our festival our **blessing** to show our welcome."

"I'm guessing they'll be needing the water for the **bonfire**," Harry said, he couldn't carry the job out as fast as the ninjas so that was out of the question, "I guess I could welcome the foreign ninja's…what is the festival about? How should I welcome them?"

Oak didn't reply instead he looked past Harry and looked at whatever was behind the other almost in a **hypnotic** way. Harry wondered what Oak was looking at until a loud voice came.

"Oak, what the hell do you think you're doing? Go back to your work," **command**ed Tsunade making both Harry and Oak jump, "Do you _want_ this festival to be a **disaster** all because of you?"

"N…no my Lady Tsunade," Oak stuttered before returning back to his work, totally ignoring Harry.

"But what about the broken room I was asked to **mend**?" Harry asked as he gave Oak a worried look.

"Don't you worry about that, I need your help anyway," Tsunade said, placing an arm around Harry's shoulders, "I need you to help me make sure that **temptation** is kept at bay…also you'll help me take **revenge** on those who disserve it!"

Harry looked up at the sky; he wondered **moon**, that was starting to rise, was doing something **weird** to everyone. What was happening was truly an **enigma**.

"About time, forget my last words brat and look up at the sky," Tsunade muttered gaining Harry's attention, "A nice night for it too, no rain, or storm or harsh **wind** to stop us."

"What's going on?" Harry asked with a frown, "**First **you tell me not to look then you-"

Tsunade didn't reply, instead she moved Harry's head so he was looking into the sky to see fireworks heading up into the sky. Harry gave a confused look only for it to turn into a bright blush as he read the words spelt out by the fireworks.

Happy Birthday Harry Potter.

It was all Harry could do to give a watery smile and say, "You finally spelt my name right."

**To Be Continued…**


	14. Table 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I have any rights or make any money from writing these fic's.**

**From now on the prompts for this fic that are in each chapter shall appear in the one shot below like normal but just be bold. I won't say what they are but I will put them in bold so they can be seen.**

**Just to let you know I started writing this chapter back in September and now I've come back to it so if my writing doesn't flow or seem quite right don't that's why.**

**Table 6**

Harry groaned as he put his head in his hands, "Merlin, this **headache** is going to be the death of me!"

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Ino said with a wave of her hand, "Everyone get's it after their first time."

"You mean all Ninja's go to the **opera** at least once in their life?" Harry asked as he tried to picture Naruto behaving at an opera, "I can't picture…_certain _people being able to sit through an entire show."

Ino snorted, "We ninja look upon it as a training activity! It's also helpful for **Diplomatic** missions."

"Well then I must have gone through your training with you tonight then," Harry said pulling a face, "Wait…that's it. I've decided."

"Decided what?"

"I've decided that you ninja's have **rotten ****karma**," Harry said with a grin, "After all you've got to have done something wrong to have an Opera show as part of your training."

"HARRY!" Ino cried out in shock, "We do it because in diplomatic missions we sometimes have to sit through horrible torture called 'music' that our hosts are trying to impress us with! Going to the Opera teaches us how to with stand-"

"The **shock** of hearing just things coming out a human's mouth," Harry said with a laugh.

Ino gave a cry of anger, "HARRY! I thought you'd enjoy going to see the Opera! That's it!"

Harry gave a yelp of surprise as Ino made a quick move to punch him; it was only **luck** that allowed him to dodge the punch. Harry gulped as he looked at Ino, she was pissed off and there was nothing more scary then an angry girl…well there was…that would be if the girl was angry at _you_.

"I should watch what you doing," Harry said as he looked for an escape route, "I mean if you punch something or some_one_ some serious damage could get done!"

"I was only trying to be nice," Ino said, she punched the ground causing a small creator to appear, "How about I make that headache of yours worse?"

Harry gulped, "I think I can manage that on my own thanks, why don't you go and relax? You're sounding a bit **frustrate**d."

"Oh I should murder you and then I'll become a **legend** that will be known throughout the village!" Ino cried out as she glared at Harry, "I'll **never** be forgotten."

"Or more likely you'll get arrested for killing me and you'll never **return** home from being in that jail cell," Harry quipped with a grin only to quickly duck another punch thrown at him from Ino, "That was a close call, thanks for checking that my battle **sense** are still in top form!"

"You know what would be a total **waste**?" Ino asked as Harry slowly took a few away from her, "If you would have an **accident** causing your nose to meet my fist."

"While that would be a **tragic** event I don't think that it'd be a good idea," Harry said holding his hands up nervously, "I think I'll just got on my little **careful **of what I say and high **spirit**ed happy way while giving you time to calm down."

Ino growled out sounding extremely like an angry wolf, "I rather like the idea of writing down in my **memoir** about today when I used my new attack, **Crunch** Fist, and its results."

Harry gulped as he slowly took another few steps backwards, "Now that would be interesting but wouldn't you like to do a proper **trial** test run? Maybe you can get a ninja watch you to see how you could improve it?"

"While that idea on the **whole** sounds very interesting," Ino replied stepping towards Harry with a glare, "I think that it will be my **pleasure** to kick your arse, maybe you'll become friends with my fist."

Harry gulped and looked for a way to escape, "You know what? You don't want to spoil just a beautiful night on this wonderful planet we call **Earth** so why don't we just **wash** our hands of the whole thing?"

Ino punched her first into the palm of her other hand threateningly, "I will have you **moan**ing in pain as I crush you for insulting me when I tried to help you!"

"Oh?" Harry said with sudden confusion, "Ino I thought you was trying to kill me not **seduce** me."

"That's it! I'll make sure that the **blight** of a lightning bolt on your forehead isn't the only one on your body when I'm done with you!" Ino cried out in anger as she threw a punch at Harry.

"Now now don't be like that," Harry said ducking Ino's punch, "You could hurt someone acting like this, mainly me!"

"That's the whole idea," Ino growled out as she looked at Harry with **fire** in her eyes, "I'll crush you!"

"Why don't we read one of those backwards **comic** books that Sai was showing me the other day?" Harry suggested through the look he was getting from Ino caused him to run away.

'Well this ends the Opera **fiasco**' Harry thought as he ran away from an angry Ino 'I wonder what will happen when Naruto takes me to see the strippers.'

**Until the next prompt...**

**Sorry for so long without any updates but I was taking part in NaNoWri and didn't get much time to sit down and write until now. I should have more regular updates from now on depending if Real Life lets me.**


	15. Table 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto nor do I have any rights or make any money from writing these fic's.**

**From now on the prompts for this fic that are in each chapter shall appear in the one shot below like normal but just be bold. I won't say what they are but I will put them in bold so they can be seen.**

**Table 7**

Harry let out a squeal of **joy** as Kiba handed him an **apple**, "Thank you Kiba but I still don't see how it's going to be one."

Harry and Kiba were currently suffering from **boredom** thanks to the **fear** of several villagers who had worried about a rumour of an attack that would be happening at **sunset** only there was one problem. The expected attack wasn't supposed to happen for another eight hours making Kiba and Harry board out of their minds.

"Well if you waited for a second while I find a knife to carve with I can fulfil your **wish** and turn that apple into an apple **ship**," Kiba said as he rummaged through his weapons pouch, "I'm afraid I don't have a cooking knife, that's **too** expected for a ninja to carry."

Harry raised an eye brow, "Then what do you have that's like a knife?"

"This," Kiba said pulling out a shrunken, "Is what I shall use! Now watch and learn!"

Harry watched as Kiba began to peel the apple, "Kiba...you know that you're going to anger **Dawn** when she sees what you've done to her apples."

"It's only going to be one," Kiba said as he continued to carve the apple, "I mean she'll feel a sense of **nostalgia** at the sight of me carving this apple!"

"She is?" Harry asked in surprise, "And here I thought it would just result in your **dismal** from this mission and for your **blood** to run."

"Well I'll give her a show by dancing the **Tango**!" Kiba cried out as he looked closely at the apple, "She'll be so impressed with my dancing skills I'll be **redeem**ed in her eyes so much that Dawn will want me to-"

"Be **poison**ed and drop down dead?" Harry asked as he looked down to the apple, "You know, that apple really is beginning to look like a ship."

"Of course it is!" Kiba said with a dog like grin, "Dawn will be so impressed she **will** ask me to do another carving from an apple to **show** her how it's done!"

"Yeah and maybe she'll even give you a kiss and admit to having a **secret**crush on you," Harry said with a roll of his eyes, "She'll then ask you to retire from being a Shinobi and become her **assistant**here in the apple orchard."

"I wonder if being **profane** will..." Kiba muttered to himself before shaking his head, "Never mind, I'll stay a Shinobi! I'll **destroy** anyone who tries to carry out an evil **scheme** to destroy the apples!"

Harry decided to stay quiet and watch Kiba continuing to carve the apple into a ship, he had no idea where Kiba had gotten the skill of apple carving but it was impressive.

'I guess that Kiba had to do something on those missions where he had to stay out alone all night' Harry thought as he watched Kiba 'Through I think his not noticed how his caused Dawn to suffer from **imitation**because of his loud nature.'

"This apple will **deceive** people into thinking that it's a real ship!" Kiba cried out as pieces of apple began to fly away from him, "With how **soft** yet hard I can make this apple ship everyone will be amazed!"

"Will you take Dawn to **Athens** in that boat?" Harry asked kindly, he was seriously starting to double guess Kiba's mental state, "Or take her to stay for a few days in an old English **castle**?"

"Harry I didn't know you were into **Taboo**," Kiba said with a grin as he finished off the apple ship.

"**Taboo**?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Yeah, it's forbidden to go outside of the hidden villages unless you've got permission from the high-ups," Kiba said as he blew the odd bits of apple away, "I was thinking more along the lines of taking Dawn to the **library**."

"Alright," Harry said with a sigh, "Oh and nice apple boat by the way."

Kiba puffed his chest out proudly, "Thanks Harry, think that Dawn will want to go on a boat ride in my new apple ship with me?"

Harry nodded his head; well he guessed that from the Shinobi he had seen that you had to be crazy on some level. Being crazy seemed to be a requirement if you wanted to be a Shinobi.

**Until the next prompt...**

**I don't mean to insult anyone with saying that Naruto characters are insane, if I did I'm sorry.**


	16. Table 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto nor do I have any rights or make any money from writing these fic's.**

**From now on the prompts for this fic that are in each chapter shall appear in the one shot below like normal but just be bold. I won't say what they are but I will put them in bold so they can be seen.**

**Table 8**

Harry listened to Sakura's story with wide eyes; he had been passing by after doing the weekly shopping when he had spotted a ground of people in the middle of the park. Wondering what was going on Harry had wandered over to see what was happening; only he never thought that it would end up like this.

"Then the **assassin** raised his shield and with a might cry he used it to **defend** the villages," Sakura cried out proudly as the villagers, civilian and Shinobi alike, listened with excitement, "**His** movements was like a dance! No one could believe that the assassin had used the moves he had learnt in dance class to defeat the evil assassin!"

Applause and cheers echoed throughout the park as Sakura finished her story, Sakura bowed happily as she soaked up the attention.

"Thank you, thank you," Sakura said, "I'll read the next **book** to you all next week, until then!"

Harry watched as everyone slowly began to disappear and before long only he and Sakura were left. Harry tilted his head and looked at Sakura who had yet to notice him, she was different then Harry remembered. Sakura seemed to **glow** happily; Harry could remember the happy smile as she **act**ed out the book for the younger listeners. Sakura seemed very **expressive** and **motivate**d about reading to this group of people.

"Oh Harry," Sakura said causing Harry to break out of her thoughts, "I didn't know you listened in when I read the books too."

"It looks like **fun**," Harry said as Sakura picked up **her** belongings and placed them into a small box, "It would be **amazing** to be able to see you read an entire book series from start to end."

Sakura gave a blush as she quickly turned her attention to a **list** that lay next to the box, "Thank you Harry, it's amazing that people come to listen to me read these stories still. I would have thought that they wouldn't bother with me being away on missions at random times."

"Well I guess that they've made their **choice** in that matter themselves," Harry said as he watched Sakura packing up, "I mean they were totally **focused** on you and your amazing reading skills!"

"Thank you Harry, it's not like I make these gatherings **official** or anything, I only do them to make a bit of extra money when there isn't a lot of missions going," Sakura said blushing madly, "It's not like I expect someone from the local **newspaper** to hear about it and decide to **write** an article about the book reading."

Harry gave Sakura a smile, "Well even if you don't know it Sakura I think you're doing a great job to the village, your reading for those who are too **poor** to learn which allows them to know things and travel to places they'll never go to."

"And all because I have an **addiction** to books," Sakura said as she picked up a small **shiny** book on her way, "It's not normal to like books this much but it's something I enjoy doing."

"I understand, you don't read books to everyone to become **wealthy** you do it for the happiness, for your love of books and more," Harry said softly as he remembered his times flying on a broomstick, "I guess you could explain it by saying your **display**ing your passion to everyone else."

Sakura blushed madly as she pivoted on her heals in small **circle**s, "Thank you Harry, but as I've **complete**d the book I was reading everyone will be **hunger**ing for the next chapter, I'm scared that I'll disappoint them if I get called away on a mission before I can read at least the first chapter of the new book."

"Then we will **analyze **the situation, work out how to kidnap you in your sleep and then we'll hold a **neutral banquet** in your **honour**," Harry said with a grin which only grew at Sakura's blush, "Maybe when we kidnap you during the night and it fails we can blame you **sleepwalking** or something other."

Sakura blushed madly as she sent Harry a weak glare; it seemed that she had a new fan in Harry.

**To be continued in the next prompt...**

**Sorry for the wait, real life's been rough and with this little one shot was super hard to write as I tried my best to not bash Sakura.**


	17. Table 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto nor do I have any rights or make any money from writing these fic's.**

**From now on the prompts for this fic that are in each chapter shall appear in the one shot below like normal but just be bold. I won't say what they are but I will put them in bold so they can be seen.**

**Table 9**

Harry groaned softly as he looked out at the window, "Remind me just why I'm here in a Village, which is in the middle of a **desert** for again Hinata."

Hinata giggled shyly, "You're here in the Sand Village cause of a crazy peace treaty idea that you had."

"Ah yes, that idea," Harry deadpanned, "That I should marry Gaara for the sake of the two villages and that Gaara says that he wants me as his **future Queen**."

"I think that its **touch**ing that people seem to think so highly of you," Hinata said with a shy grin, "At the **present** time you seem to be a big favourite in the Sand Village too through how they heard of you I'll never know."

"And just why are you here for?" Harry asked folding his arms.

"I'm here because of my father," Hinata said with a depressed sigh, "He seems to think that this mission will toughen me up, just the thing I need to help me become someone more fitting of Heiress."

"I'm not sorry to say this," Harry said placing a comforting hand upon Hinata's shoulder, "But your father sounds like a right b-"

"He is extremely strict," Hinata said quickly as her checks became red, "He has to keep the elders and **their** ways in check but Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry asked innocently upon **hear**ing his name being said, "What is it?"

"You're plan to make me forget about the dress isn't working," Hinata deadpanned causing Harry to pout, "I don't know what you're so worried about, you just wear that outfit, walk around for a while before you can get changed into your normal clothes."

"But Hinata," Harry moaned, "It's the dress I have problems with! I mean just look at it!"

Hinata ran a critical eye over the dress, "I know what you mean, whoever picked out that dress has no idea about fashion, it's not **taste**ful at **all**!"

Harry groaned and sent the dress, which was innocently lying on the bed, a death glare, "It's not just that! It's the fact that I…Hinata you're a bright girl, you'll understand that…I'm missing something, oh I don't know, maybe a **curvy** body?"

Hinata shrugged her shoulders innocently through there was a spark of mischief in her eyes, "What can I say besides you're about to become the Queen of this lovely village."

"Hinata," Harry deadpanned, "It's a **desert**, you don't have to worry about saying that."

"Well this village is an **oasis** in the middle of the desert then," Hinata said stubbornly, "Besides I'm sure you'll be happy here along with your lover."

"Hinata how many **desserts** have you had?" Harry said with a sigh, "I might be gay, I might find Gaara attractive but I am NOT getting married to him, do you know how much trouble it would cause?"

"**None**?" Hinata said innocently causing Harry to growl, "Just think of it Harry, you'll stop all the fighting between the two villages, all that pain and suffering because of the fighting between our villages will be in the **past**."

"I know that Hinata but I'm not even a proper member of the leaf village," Harry said with a dramatic sigh, "I only came to the leaf village in the first place because I got a **letter** from my parents telling me I'd find protection and family."

Hinata gave a lopsided smirk, "And instead you find these crazy Shinbo's."

"That's right, and can you imagine the shock I got when I found out you where able to use your weapons without harming yourselves!"

"Hey! We're not that bad!" Hinata cried out with a **fake** s frown on her face, "For your information the leaf village has some pretty...**unique** Shinobi!"

"That can't even workout how to turn an oven on," Harry deadpanned causing Hinata to blush, "Or think that **poetry** is just another word for a type of attack, or that the little sister set's the **example** for the big sister."

"Shut it you," Hinata cried out blushing madly, "**Contempt **is what I might feel for most of my family but they're the only family I've got."

"I still they should get stuck in a giant spider **web** and stay there until they've learnt what a wonderful **individual** you are Hinata," Harry said with a deep sigh, "Maybe I could shoot them out of a **canon**?"

"Thank you Harry but you can't," Hinata said as she rolled her eyes, "Now stop trying to change the subject, the **pair** of shoes you need to wear for the wedding."

"But I don't want to wear them," pouted Harry, "You **hear**d the funny nose they make when I walk and when I take them off the **smell** is like rotten eggs!"

"Harry the shoes where **mine** before I gave them to you," Hinata said with a giggle, "So I know for a fact that they're fine and broken in. I don't understand why you don't want to marry Gaara for Harry; I mean it was your idea to have this marriage."

"It was only an idea, I mean the Hokage said that we where **alternate** between ideas and actions we could use for a peace treaty with the Sand Village," Harry said with a deep sigh, "I never would of guessed that the **group **would go with my idea and put it into **motion**."

Hinata let out a giggle and gave Harry a wink, "Well Harry I've got some good news for you."

"I don't have to wear the high heels?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Well yes..." Hinata said with another giggle, "And you could say that you won't need to smell that horrible **essence** of smelly feet and lavender again."

Harry narrowed his eyes as he sent Hinata a glare, "Hinata..."

"It wasn't my idea! It was an idea for the peace treaty and it worked!" Hinata cried out nervously, "Gaara wanted to take part in one!"

"One what?" Harry asked as he took a step closer to Hinata.

Hinata gulped and gave a sheepish laugh, "It was an April's fool joke."

**Until the next prompt...**

**I know it's a bit late for an April Fools chapter but I forgot I had this chapter until now *blushes madly* So...happy late April Fool's Day! Through *frowns* I'm not happy with this chapter but it seems to fit in every shape and form so *shrugs* I hope you like it.**


	18. Table 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto nor do I have any rights or make any money from writing these fic's.**

**From now on the prompts for this fic that are in each chapter shall appear in the one shot below like normal but just be bold. I won't say what they are but I will put them in bold so they can be seen.**

**Table 10**

"Why do I have to go on this mission with you for?" Harry asked from his hiding spot within the trees, "I bet you could do this mission by yourself."

Anko shrugged, "I **guess** I could, through it wouldn't be as much fun if you weren't here."

Harry simply raised an eyebrow, "You could **win** against them in a fight without even trying so I know you don't _need_ my help so what is this really about?"

"Okay, you've caught me; I really want you to be here so you can check out some of these men out with me and pick one for me," Anko grudgingly admitted, "For some reason I **lose** my men, sometimes I poison them while other times I stand on their hands with my full body weight."

"Is this Anko **code** for 'Harry I've dragged you all the way out here on a mission just so we can go boyfriend hunting?" Harry asked in a **cynic**al tone.

"That's right, I need the **best** man out there, one that's **clever** and won't run away as soon as he see's my **chair**," Anko said as she began to make a list.

Harry gave a deep **sigh**, "I still think you should get rid of that chair Anko, I mean even I don't want to sit in it," Harry shuddered, "I don't know how you can think of that thing as _cute_ and besides why don't you just show the men your bust? The one who doesn't stop to **drool** at them and talk to you and look at your face is the right one.

"You might not **condemn** my chair Harry but I must have it! I **create**d the chair; it's a great way of testing how strong a man is!" Anko whispered to Harry with an almost pout, "Using the chair helps to reduce the **competition **there is!"

"Competition?" Harry deadpanned with a raised eyebrow, "Anko no one is queuing up to be your boyfriend, or mine, I think you need to get rid of the **requirement **you have about them sitting in that chair? You're scaring them off, I swear that they should us that chair of yours in the T and I, I bet you they'll get a lot more information out of those criminals if they did."

Anko growled and wacked Harry around the head, "Idiot, I like my chair, its **kinky** and if those idiot men stopped being so **weak** and **just** did as I said then maybe I could find a boyfriend."

Harry simply shook his head at Anko and turned his attention back to the Shinobi who were **stagger**ing around below them half drunk. As they laid in wait Harry found himself wishing for Anko to hurry up and finish the mission so he could get out of here and be **free** of her, he wanted to get away from her a fast as possible before she got a chance to put him in that chair.

"Those men are a load of **twit**s anyway," Anko mumbled quietly to Harry as they watched their enemy below, "They look to be nothing more than your **average** load of idiots, Harry...can I kill them?"

"No you can't," Harry said with a sigh, "You've got to remember to keep **control** and remember that we've got to bring at least three of these men back for questioning, maybe the information they give us will help to save a lot of people."

Anko shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "Harry, Harry, Harry, after you've been in this business as long as I you'll know this too but I'm afraid you've been lied too."

"What?" Harry squawked, "What do you mean? How do you know for sure?"

Anko smirked, "It's all in the **language** they used, I bet they used words like **idealism** and **realistic** when they were discussing this mission with you right?"

Harry slowly nodded his head, his eyes narrowing with each word Anko spoke.

"Well then I'm afraid you've been had," Anko said with a lazy shrug as she made herself more comfortable in the tree, "We've just been sent here to watch what these idiots are doing and if it's a danger to the village then kill them while bringing a few back alive."

Harry silently groaned into his hands, "I should of known, now that you put it that way Anko...those stupid village people just wanted to see if I a threat to the village and their businesses."

"Got it in one, if you haven't noticed with all the signs about you yet Harry this path were on is a busy route that merchants use to take their products between villages," Anko said with a knowing smirk, "They just wanted us to check out the path to make sure that it's still safe for them to use."

"Which is why you wanted to bring me along to look at hot guys," Harry said darkly as he glared down at the people below him, "What should I do?"

"What should you do?" Anko asked enjoying herself, "Well I'd say you better get used to it because when those idiots back in the village finds out how well you follow orders...do you really think they'll let you go that easily?"

Silence passed between the two for a few minutes, the only sounds that could be heard were the cries of the men below them or the wind rushing through the trees. After a while Harry took a deep sigh and carefully stood up while making sure not to lose his balance.

"Harry?"

"I'll be right back Anko," Harry simply said as he got ready to jump out of the tree, "And I promise to keep two of them alive."

Anko gave a large grin as she watched Harry jumped down out of the tree and pulled out his wand. Maybe things wouldn't be so boring on this mission after all.

**Until the next prompt...**


	19. Table 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto nor do I have any rights or make any money from writing these fic's.**

**From now on the prompts for this fic that are in each chapter shall appear in the one shot below like normal but just be bold. I won't say what they are but I will put them in bold so they can be seen.**

**Table 11**

"Are you sure that this is a good idea Sai?" Harry asked as he looked from the cans of paint to the **wall** in front of them, "How will this get anyone's attention?"

"Nartuo's **Artistic** streak got him lots of attention when he was younger," Sai said simply as he grabbed one of the two paint brushes, "So you doing this should get you the attention of the person you desire."

"Your idea makes sense but isn't this kind of **reckless**?" Harry asked as he looked around, "I mean we're hanging from this building with only two bits of ropes and a wooden board keeping us up."

"You could just **fly** us back up to the **top **with your broomstick and look like the **brave** hero saving my life," Sai said simply as he opened up the lid of the paint can, "The person who you are trying to get the attention of would see the act as **kind **and heroic, then after they disappear to have a stiff **drink **they will come back and make a **declaration **of love to you while they **blush** madly."

"I don't think it's going to work like that," Harry said nervously as he watched Sai **continue** to open the many paint cans, "I don't think that this will **lead** us down the path we want Sai..."

"You **only** think like that because you are so **naive**," Sai said simply, "Besides at the **end** of our painting session we will have only **altered** the picture on the wall."

Harry took a deep breath and pictured Tusanda sitting behind her **desk** with a look on her face that was a crossover between amusement, pride and anger while she **watch**edthem both carefully while telling them their punishment, knowing Tusanda he'd properly have to cook her up something to eat in her **kitchen** while wearing a **skirt**.

"What are you so deep in thought about?" Sai asked as he blew his hair out of his face, "I need to talk to Pink about having my hair **trim**med."

Harry couldn't help the small chuckle that came to his lips, it always amused him the nicknames that Sai had come up with for his team mates and people he knew to show 'affection' towards them.

"I was thinking it wouldn't be **wise** to paint the building like this, why don't we **wait** for someone who knows what they're doing or hire a Genin team to do this while we **watch**?"

Sai paused in his action, "While you are correct Harry do you think that the one whose attention you are trying to get will **kneel** at your feet shouting out how much they love you or will they be rewarding and praising the Genin Team for a job well done?"

Harry let out a low growl and glared at the wall, "No, I would **rip** up that Genin Team's mission paperwork before they would find out and **replace** it with one of those little orange books that everyone around here seems to like so much while I paint the wall."

"Then let us get painting then," Sai said as he looked over the many colours of paint, "Now then what colours do you think?"

"How about bright neon green?" Harry suggested as he pointed to the tin of bright neon green paint, "It is the favourite colour of the person who I am trying to get attention of and it will be harder for everyone to **erase** the sight of this building painted bright neon green from their minds compared to if we just painted the building a red colour or a sandy colour."

"Bright neon green is my favourite colour too," Sai said with a nod of his head.

As Harry watched Sai begin to paint the Hokage's building a bright neon green he could not help the blush that appeared on his face or stop himself from licking his lips as Sai's top raised up causing Sai's **navel** to show.

Realising what was happening Harry blushed bright neon red and looked up at the sky just as a group of **swallow**s flew past.

"Ah...Sai?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yes Harry?" Sai said not looking away from his painting.

"Do you...do you want to go out and buy some **footsies** with me after here?" Harry blurted out while going bright red.

Sai paused and turned to look at Harry with a confused look on his face, "You want me to join you while you buy yourself new socks?"

"Never mind, never mind," Harry muttered as he groaned.

"Yes Harry," Sai said simply as he turned back to painting.

Harry let out a groan and couldn't help but think 'What a bad chat up line, it was like something Dumbledore would say!'

**Until the next prompt...**


	20. Table 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto nor do I have any rights or make any money from writing these fic's.**

**From now on the prompts for this fic that are in each chapter shall appear in the one shot below like normal but just be bold. I won't say what they are but I will put them in bold so they can be seen.**

**Table 12**

"Iruka why do I have to come with you for?" Harry asked with a sigh as he followed Iruka through the streets.

"I'm taking you clothes shopping and then I'm taking shopping for a new bed as you need some more clothes and a real bed," Iruka said with a pointed look causing Harry to gulp nervously, "I know that you only have one **shirt** in your house Harry and you sleep in a **hammock**!"

Harry pouted, "But I like sleeping in a hammock and I don't wear shirts often, I normally just wear a simple pair of blue jeans and a jumper."

"Honestly, you're as bad as Naruto with his orange jumpsuit," Iruka groaned out causing Harry to snicker slightly, "But what about shoes? You can't go about **bare** footed!"

"I only go about bare footed when I'm in my house," Harry said as he looked about the street while **follow**ing Iruka, "Besides don't you have to ask me how I'm doing today and if I'm busy or... I don't know, how about a simple '**hello**' when you suddenly appear in someone's home?"

"Normally yes but not this time," Iruka said with a pointed look, "I didn't appear in your house, I came in through an open **window** and I did give you a warning, I handed you the paperwork from Tsunade telling you that this would be a mission."

"A mission?" Harry repeated with a snort as he shook his head, "More like you put a pile of strange **notes** on my desk before dragging me out of my house."

"Well when you're dying and you're on your **deathbed** you will be thanking me," Iruka said as he looked into the **window**s of the shops they passed, "Besides I am just doing my job, if you don't like it take it up with the Hokage."

"Doing your job?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, "I thought you were a ninja, what with all that jumping into rooms through an open **window**, using **smoke** bombs and all that **jazz**."

Iruka raised his eyebrow and gave Harry a pointed look, "All that jazz? Being a ninja is nothing like you see in the movies Harry, being a ninja is my **occupation**, my job."

"I understand," Harry said with a sigh, he had quick **fleeting** thought of running for it when he spotted Iruka's eyes lingering on dress, "Err... Iruka I thought we were looking for clothes for me?"

"We are," Iruka said as he looked over the soft green dress which had a red rose pattern on it, "You know Harry; this dress would look lovely on your **effeminate** body type."

Harry blushed madly, "I am not a female! I'm male, how about we just get me a new coat for the winter and be done with it?"

"While I hate shopping and I'd normally agree with you Harry," Iruka said carefully as he continued to drag Harry through the busy streets, "You need a whole new wardrobe; I can see your **skin** through those **bottom**s of yours."

"I can't see any holes," Harry said as he poked his baggy jeans with a frown, "They look perfectly alright to me."

"Then you need to take a **close** look at them again," Iruka commented, "And when we are done shopping we'll go out and get some food."

"But I had just finished eating my breakfast a few moments before you dragged me out of my house," Harry objected before he suddenly realised something, "And no getting me any clothes that Sakura and Ino calls '**Iridescent**' style."

"Actually that is a good idea, seeing you in sparkly and glittering clothes would be good for when you go out at night to those clubs that the civilians seem to like so much," Iruka said thoughtfully causing Harry to gulp nervously, "And you will be eating Harry, you need to put on some weight and you need to develop an **appetite**."

"What is this? Gang up on Harry day?" Harry asked with a small confused look on his face.

"You could say that," Iruka said with a small smile on his face causing Harry to feel all **fuzzy** inside, "We have all decided that it is time for you to stop acting like a **hermit** and get a life."

"I do have a life," Harry said with a pout as Iruka gave him a pointed look, "I just get side tracked a lot by all the **study**ing I have to do to learn about Konoha, and I'm finding it hard to work out which hand is my **dominate** hand for throwing shuriken and I with everything going on I'm just a little **forgetful** about remembering to eat and sleep at times. If you want I can **apologize** to everyone who's been worried."

"Harry, we don't need an apology from you we just want you to start taking better care of yourself is all," Iruka said kindly as he spotted the clothes shop he had been looking for, "Now then what do you think about the quaint style for your wardrobe?"

"Err...I don't think so," Harry said as he tried to work out just what the quaint style was, "Can't I just get a few new jeans and jumpers?"

"No Harry, you need a proper wardrobe and you are going to get one," Iruka said with a pointed look causing Harry to hold his hands up in surrender, "I'm going to inspire you, I'm going to **kindle** that spark within who that worries how you look."

"But I don't like going clothes shopping," Harry pouted as he gave Iruka a begging look, "All of the shop workers in the clothes shops are so **immodest** that I feel like I'm talking to a big bag of hot air!"

"I don't care Harry, you can't go around looking so **bedraggled** all the time," Iruka gently scolded as he dragged Harry towards a shop, "Besides you've got an **engagement** with-"

"Please tell it's not a pile of paperwork," Harry groaned as he allowed Iruka to drag him into the shop, "I never knew there was so much paperwork to do with moving into Konoha."

Iruka gave a knowing smile, "Nope, no paperwork Harry, I'm getting you ready for a date with Kakashi tonight."

"A date? With Kakashi?" Harry repeated with a large **goofy** on his face, "Why didn't you say so? Come on!"

As Iruka allowed himself to be dragged into the clothes shop he couldn't help but to let an evil smirk show on his face, after all he never told Harry just where Kakashi would be meeting up with them.

**Until the next prompt...**


	21. Table 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto nor do I have any rights or make any money from writing these fic's.**

**From now on the prompts for this fic that are in each chapter shall appear in the one shot below like normal but just be bold. I won't say what they are but I will put them in bold so they can be seen.**

**Table 13**

"That is so weird," Harry muttered to himself as he looked up at the ceiling, "Why the hell would a place like this have one of those?"

"A what?"

Blinking in surprise Harry turned his head to face a **wild** looking boy with two red triangles on his face and a dog sitting on his lap.

"I'm talking about the **chandelier**," Harry said as he pointed up to the ceiling, "I was just wondering why a vet's would have a chandelier in their waiting room."

"It is still **debate**able but the theory is that they put it in here for you to wonder why so you don't die of boredom," the boy said with a smirk making Harry chuckle, "Nice to meet you, I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is," he motioned to the dog sitting in his lap, "Is Akamaru."

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Kiba, Akamaru," Harry said with a smile getting a bark of greeting from Akamaru and a happy smile from Kiba, "My name is Harry Potter, and the moody one in their cage pouting about coming to the vet's is Merlin."

Tilting his doggey head to the side Akamaru carefully jumped off of Kiba's lap and made his way over to the medium sized animal box that sat on the floor next to Harry's feet. Giving a few sniffs just in case Akamaru slowly made his way closer to the front of the box to get a better **look** only to freeze when Harry put a hand down blocking Akamaru from getting any closer.

"I'd wait until we got out of the vet's if you want to make friends with him Akamaru," Harry said with a kind smile to the dog and ninja, "Merlin is a bit out of sorts because of having to go to the vet's."

Kiba chuckled, "I know what you mean, Akamaru can get a bit moody when his not very well either. Do you know what's wrong with Merlin?"

"Oh I know and I know how it happened too," Harry said dryly rolling his eyes, "The idiot didn't want to stay under the **umbrella** while it was raining; he wanted to go off and do his own thing."

"At least you know that it's nothing serious," Kiba said kindly as he looked Harry over, "You'll have to forgive me but you look very...**neat**...and I find it shocking to find you in a place like this."

"Ah, you mean my clothes," Harry said in understanding as he looked at his business suit, "I'm here while on my lunch break, I do horrible paperwork for a living and this is my works uniform; trust me when I say if I had a choice you'd never find me dressed so...good...give me a jumper, jeans and trainers any day."

"I **always** wear the same style of clothing," Kiba said as he motioned to his large thick coat, "It is good for fighting in and so much more, I know the extra padding in it has stopped knifes, daggers and such injuring me before plus it's a good place for Akamaru to rest in."

Giggling Harry nodded his head and leant down to **pet** Akamaru, "Akamaru doesn't seem to mind going to the vet."

"No, we Inuzuka train our dogs to be used to going to visit the vet so they don't panic or anything," Kiba explained with a smirk as Akamaru leant into Harry's **caresses**, "It looks like you've got a friend for life there."

Harry giggled as Akamaru gave a low happy growl, "You know Akamaru is really **familiar** to another dog I used to know."

"Oh?" Kiba asked questioningly.

"Yeah, his name was Padfoot, some say he was a smart dog through others say that it was because food was about or he could **frolic** in the garden," Harry said with a watery chuckle, "I had to say **goodbye** to him through...he...someone pushed him into...into the path of a car and-"

"Say no more, I understand," Kiba said as he scooped Akamaru up off of the floor and held him in his lap, "I'd be a mess without my buddy Akamaru here."

Kiba and Harry watched as Akamaru **wiggle** about until he found a comfortable position on Kiba's lap and settled down causing both of them to laugh **softly**.

"So...a **random** question," Kiba said catching Harry's attention, "Do you know a **lullaby**?"

"A lullaby?"

"Yeah because Akamaru can have problems sleeping at times," Kiba said as he scratched Akamaru behind the ear, "He has nightmares."

"A dog that has nightmares," Harry said slowly as he processed the information, "If you don't mind me asking...what does he have nightmares about?"

"About the time that a few female members of my clan tried to **wax** him using **melt**ed candle wax," Kiba said seriously as he looked Harry in the eyes, "I would of told him to keep a dream **diary** but we both know that dog's can't write."

"...Okay..." Harry said slowly, he could see the glint in Kiba's eyes showing his amusement, "Then do I need to take an **oath**?"

"An oath?" Kiba asked in surprise, "About what?"

"To never try and do one better then waxing Akamaru," Harry said as he held out his hand, "Through the condition would be that we have to be friends.

Kiba chuckled as he shook Harry's hand, "Well now we have our agreement sealed by a **handsake** can you please tell me your idea?"

"Well I would find the **perfect** time to get Akamaru during the winter months and stick him in place with an **icicle** before tie-dying his fur," Harry said with an evil grin causing both Kiba and Akamaru to whimper, "Or how about I catch Akamaru when his **falling** from the sky because of an attack only to dress him up in a coseplay outfit and you'd never notice until the fight was over and done."

Kiba looked at Harry with wide shocked eyes, "You have my **faith** right now."

"Oh?" Harry asked with amussment dancing in his eyes, "About what?"

"That between you and my friend, Naruto, you both could bring this village to the ground with your pranks," Kiba said seriously causing Harry to break out into laughter, "But all joking aside I...I got something to ask you."

"Oh? Then ask away," Harry said with a happy smile on his face, he was glad that he had made a new friend.

"You have **intrigue**d me Harry Potter and because of that I am going to take you out to a **club** through which one we go to is **optional**, it all depends on where you want to go to," Kiba said with a smirk while ignoring the look he was getting from Akamaru, "So pick, shall we go to **Diminish** or **Labyrinth**?"

Blushing at the invite Harry answered, "**Labyrinth**."

**Until the next prompt...**


	22. Table 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto nor do I have any rights or make any money from writing these fic's.**

**From now on the prompts for this fic that are in each chapter shall appear in the one shot below like normal but just be bold. I won't say what they are but I will put them in bold so they can be seen.**

**Table 14**

"How do I get dragged along to places like this?" Harry wondered out loud as he looked around him.

Harry had been enjoying a nice quiet afternoon while going around the shops buying his food and supplies for the week when someone had grabbed him from behind and used the Shunshin no jutsu to get him from the shops only for him to suddenly find himself standing in Hintia's bedroom.

"Because yours so nice and understanding," Hinata said with a happy smile which caused shivers to run down Harry's spine, "And you are a member of my **club**."

"A member of your club?" Harry asked as he gave Hinata a pointed look, "I thought that choices like that were **optional** and people could decide what they want for themselves."

Hinata frowned at him before a flash of something crossed over her eyes, "If you stay and join my club and not **return** to do whatever you where doing I will give you a cool **nickname** and I'll give you a bowl of strawberry ice-cream and a **cinnamon** swirl."

"While you drive a hard deal I'm afraid that I have other things to do and shouldn't there be a little thing called **boundaries** when you interact with people"

Hinata frowned while ignoring Harry's words, "If you do not join my club I shall stick you to an **icicle**, send you to my **Machiavellian labyrinth** which you shall never be able to escape from and your only way of getting out of the labyrinth will be to say 'Hinata, I will join your club."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Hinata's comment, "I thought that Machiavellian was a way of thinking and as **intrigue **as I am about how you found the time to build a labyrinth...I have a **random** question to ask you."

"Fine, you may ask it and you will be **forgiven** if it is a stupid one," Hinata said with a nod of her head, "Don't worry about the **quality** of your question, I didn't pick you to join my club because of your brains."

"Right," Harry said dryly as he wondered about Hinata's quickly **diminish**ing common sense, "How much sugar did you have to eat at lunch today?"

"Not a lot, just enough to help me cope with those **noisy** and **vain** idiots who think that they are **perfect** in every single way when they are really just big idiots who need a hit over the head," Hinata ranted while taking no notice of Harry's dry look, "All I wanted was to buy some more wool."

"You like to knit?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, "For some reason I just can't picture it."

Suddenly a dark look crossed over Hinata's face, "And it will stay that way, I enjoy **knitting** as it allows me to **bond** with my little sister, we enjoy **caress**ing the wool to see if it's the right texture, seeing what **inspiration** we can get from looking over fashion magazines. Knitting is one of the very few things that both I and my little sister both enjoy."

"I understand but I wouldn't worry about it getting out, if the '**scandal**' of you and your little sister enjoying knitting got out I don't think anyone would believe it and take no notice of it," Harry said rubbing the back of his neck.

Hinata eyed Harry suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

"Have a little **faith** in the stupidity of human's," Harry said knowingly, "I know it saved me a few times in the past, if people see you knitting with your little sister they most likely will just think that they have been working too hard and they've started to **hallucination**s and they will **loose** their sanity at any moment."

Hinata glared at Harry through Harry could see a thoughtful expression cross over her face. Harry didn't know if that meant good or bad through him but he knew that he was about to find out.

"Stop speaking so smoothly, your words aren't as smooth as **satin**," Hinata said with a glare making Harry nervous, "Now are you going to join my club or are you going to **flounce** around like an idiot and let me take a photograph of it, then once I get it developed to have an artist turn the photograph into a **portrait** and have it hung up on the wall in the Hokage's office in a **potent** place so everyone sees it."

"Then that means I'll have to pack up and live in **Paisley**, my second choice in where to live," Harry muttered to himself with a sigh, "Alright Hinata, what is your club about?"

Hinata gave a large grin, "Why I thought you'd never ask Harry, my club is dedicated to...finding you a husband."

**Until the next prompt...**


	23. Table 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto nor do I have any rights or make any money from writing these fic's.**

**From now on the prompts for this fic that are in each chapter shall appear in the one shot below like normal but just be bold. I won't say what they are but I will put them in bold so they can be seen.**

**Table 15**

"Can't either of you just listen to me?" Harry asked with a sigh as he looked at the two arguing over him, "Why can't we all just calm down and **discuss** this like calm adults?"

"Harry is mine!" Naruto cried out in anger, "You better **stay** away from him!"

"Or what?" Lee asked with a glare as he posed showing off his youthful appearance in his green **spandex**, "Harry belongs to me, you are not youthful enough!"

"I am! At least I'm not a green monster!" Naruto cried out angrily, "I bet your just **jealous** that you might get Harry killed by the **enemy** with the outfit your wearing!"

"My outfit?" Lee cried out in anger, "Your one to talk my very unyouthful friend! Your outfit is so bright an enemy could see you sixteen miles away; your outfit is the **mark** of a rookie ninja and **should** be **torn** into a million pieces!"

"At least with my outfit I don't look like some **endanger**ed animal!" Naruto cried back, "Harry will be my **lover**! I'll make sure that he **ignore**s you and-"

"Harry will never me your lover!" Lee cried out cutting Naruto off, "He wants a **normal** lover, someone who can give him a large **family** and lots of children!"

"Then I must be looking at an **illusion** then as all I see in front of me is a **frog**," Naruto said cried out in anger, "And what's wrong with the colour orange?"

Harry groaned into his hands as he watched Naruto and Lee **argue**, "Good **grief**, I'm not some **shy** blushing maiden who needs protecting."

"Yes you are!" both Naruto and Lee cried out together at Harry.

"You are a kind person, you **hide** your true strength until it is needed, you move **graceful**ly as if you are dancing," Lee said with a goofy smile on his face.

Naruto nodded his head in agreement, "You are **worth** more than those jealous idiots who try to steal plants out of your **garden** and put them in your own, they are **hardly** worth your time!"

"I wonder if I could **knock** them out using a **lamp**, and run for it," Harry muttered to himself as he watched Naruto and Lee look at him dreamily, "And Naruto, Lee, the **quantity** of what is taken from my garden is one plant every four days and it's stopped since I **submit**ted a form to the council informing them of the matter."

"But with me at your side Harry you won't have to submit any forms to the council ever again," Lee cried out as he struck his famous pose, "I am **amorous** about you Harry!"

"Do you even know what the word 'amorous' means?" Harry asked, hoping to find some way out of this argument.

"It means to be passionate and affectionate," Naruto said smugly, "I looked it up on my computer."

Taking a deep sigh Harry watched as Naruto and Lee began to argue over him, he just couldn't believe that these two did not take the hint about him already being taken nor did they listen to him when he had basically shouted it in their face.

"Neji's parents better let me drink some strong **wine** after this," Harry muttered to himself as he rubbed his head, he was developing a bad headache due to Naruto's and Lee's shouting.

"And what has got you so **moody** then?" a familiar voice asked from behind Harry, "Does it have anything to do with what's going on between Naruto and Lee?"

"Neji!" Harry cried out happily as he turned around to face his lover, "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry love, I had to make sure that everything was perfect for when I brought you home," Neji said as he pulled Harry into a hug, "Are you ready to meet my clan? Are you nervous?"

"No love," Harry answered as he snuggled into Neji's hold as motioned to the arguing Naruto and Lee, "If I can take over an hour of these two fighting over who will be my 'lover' I think I can deal with your family."

Chuckling Neji nodded his head and turned to the two arguing Shinobi, "Naruto, Lee."

"Neji?" Naruto asked as he quickly turned to see who had called to him, "What are you doing here?"

"My youthful team mate!" Lee cried out with a large grin on his face, "Are you here to help me convince Harry that he is my lover?"

"Not quiet Lee," Neji said with a grin, "I just thought I'd let you both know just who Harry belongs to."

With that Nji kissed Harry.

**Until the next prompt...**

**Just three more chapters to go of this fic, then I'll be doing a three chapter fic as a sequel to this fic where one of the other HP characters come to visit Harry and they remember their precious memories, just like Harry. Not sure if I'll be doing Severus Snape, Dumbledore, Sirius Black or Remus Lupin yet through.**


	24. Table 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto nor do I have any rights or make any money from writing these fic's.**

**From now on the prompts for this fic that are in each chapter shall appear in the one shot below like normal but just be bold. I won't say what they are but I will put them in bold so they can be seen.**

**Table 16**

"What do you two think you're doing?" Harry called out in anger, "What right do you have to **ambush** me while I'm **football **with Kiba, drag me back home, tie me up and start going through my **wardrobe**!"

"We did **offer**," Ino said as she totally ignored Harry's anger, "It's not our fault that your...words... have left you in this situation."

"This situation," Harry said with a glare at Ino, "I thought something like this would be against the law."

"It is!" Sakura cried out from where she was going through Harry's **pyjamas**, "To have so many none fashionable and ugly clothes are against the fashion law!"

Harry groaned in despair, "I don't care about the fashion laws, I like my clothes how they are so why can't you just leave me be?"

"Nope, can't let that happen Harry," Ino answered as she scanned over Harry's clothes, "You know how hard it is to **try** and find something that isn't horrible or covered in **grime** or has a **label** worth anything on your clothes?"

"Knowing me you won't find any," Harry said with a tight **smile** on his face, "When I go shopping I get clothes that are comfortable, not clothes that'll cut off my blood flow."

"But Harry," Sakura moaned as she continued to **search** through Harry's clothing, "Clothes can be comfortable and fashionable at the same time."

"I agree with Sakura on this one Harry," Ino said as she agreed with her **comrade**, "We tried giving you all sorts of hints but like most males your a **tenacious** person, so we decided to do things the hard way."

"I'm not stubborn," Harry said with a pout, "I just don't let people push me about, besides what brought this all on? I mean don't you find this all a bit **obscure**?"

"Nope," was the joint reply Harry got from Sakura and Ino.

"Try not to **panic** Harry, we know we've got you in a tight **bind** here but it is for your own good," Sakura said kindly as she continued to poke about Harry's clothes, "I know that what we're about to do might seem **endless** but it's not, you'll have lots of fun."

"In a **bind**?" Harry said slowly as he looked at Sakura in disbelief, "I feel like a packet of **sardines** at the moment with how you've tied me up to the bed post!"

"Well you wouldn't stop trying to escape and screaming nonsense about **creepy** females breaking into your house," Ino huffed as she glared at Harry, "You're just in **denial** about how horrible your clothes are!"

"My clothes are fine; I don't need either of you to sort out clothes," Harry said as he tried to get free, "Why don't you do something besides playing with my wardrobe like finding out about your **lineage** or how about going shopping for jewellery, I heard that the local jewellers are having a sale on their **ring**s."

Sakura shot Harry a glare through **narrow** eyes, "Nice try but we're not going to fall for it Harry, you need a whole new wardrobe, I'm being **genuine** about this, I've **notice**d that some of your clothes, all of yours has either been ruined in a **fight** and most of them look like they'd fit a baby elephant."

"Whale," Harry corrected automatically, "They where my cousins before mine."

"What!" Ino cried out in shock, "Do you mean to say that you've **never** had your own clothes?"

"So?" Harry mubbled as he looked away, "I don't know what the problem is with that."

"I think it's time to introduce Harry to the more **luxurious** clothes," Sakura said to Ino with a glint in her eyes, "Don't you think he'll look cute in a dress!"

"I am not wearing a dress!" Harry cried out in shock as he missed the look of **amusement** dancing in Ino's and Sakura's eyes, "I'd rather roll in a **puddle** of mud then jump into a bag of bright pink **feather**s and sing the 'I'm a little teapot' song while being filmed!"

Laughter broke out in the bedroom between Ino and Sakura through as they slowly calmed down Harry saw the evil look in their eyes were still there.

"Sorry Harry," Sakura said with a fake sorry look, "But you're going to be getting a new wardrobe."

Ino gave Harry a large shark like grin, "Weather you like it or not."

**Until the next prompt...**


	25. Table 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto nor do I have any rights or make any money from writing these fic's.**

**From now on the prompts for this fic that are in each chapter shall appear in the one shot below like normal but just be bold. I won't say what they are but I will put them in bold so they can be seen.**

**Table 17**

Harry let out a low groan and shot a glare at Kakashi, "What is it with people suddenly appearing in my home and dragging me through the streets?"

"Don't be like that," Kakashi said with a one eyed smile at Harry, "What we are about to do is **necessary**, this needs to be done or else there will be problems with our **finances** so **please** go along with this Harry."

"Our finances?" Harry asked with a shocked and confused look on his face, "What are you on about?"

"**Death** is part of my job description Harry," Kakashi said as he missed the look Harry was giving him, "No matter how much I **practice** my skills or my **routine** health checks, being a ninja means my **life** is on the line, it could be over very **quick**ly."

"Yes," Harry said slowly as he processed Kakashi's words, "I have been through a war myself, I've defeated Lord Voldermort Kakashi, I know what is like to be both a **survivor** and a killer."

Kakashi nodded his head as he continued to drag Harry through the streets, "I know you understand Harry, but the thing is if I die while doing a mission I'm worried that I'll leave you **vulnerable** and alone, who knows what sort of horrible **obnoxious** people will come to you trying to take my spot!"

"Kakakshi, no one could take your place," Harry said with a roll of his eyes, "Knowing you you'd give them an **ultimatum **if they ever tried to take your place when you died, if they don't manage to fulfil the conditions then they wouldn't be able to become my new lover."

"Awwww Harry, you know me so well," Kakashi said in a **melodramatic** way as he wiped a fake tear from his eye, "It warms my heart to know I'm **surround**ed by people who love me. Your love makes me feel all happy and gooie inside, because of your kind words my **self-respect** and self confidence has gone through the roof."

"Yeah, you have bad self confidence as much as I have a **yearn**ing to ask Mr. and Mrs. Weasley if I can have **permission** to take Ginny on a **romantic** date **someday**."

"You better not," Kakashi growled out in anger as his eyes flashed dangerously, "If you do that I'll have some check if you're still sane."

"Living here with all of you?" Harry said with a dry look on his face, "I lost my sanity the moment I walked into this village."

"Well I thought you would have guessed from the **photograph** in the brochure that the village isn't a normal village," Kakashi said with a raised eyebrow, "That reminds me, I've been wondering just how you got here? You won't tell anyone."

Harry went bright neon red, "I was a **vacancy** for a job here and that part of the agreement if I got the job was they would supply me with a place to live and a **plaid** shirt, which is apparently a uniform for the company and after some long distance interviews I got the job so I came here."

"I sort of guessed that Harry but what I wanted to know is just how you got here," Kakashi said as they ducked and weaved through the crowds.

"I meet a **hitchhiker** one day, we got talking and in the end after talking about everything and anything, I told him about the **core** problem I was having and they suggested about moving and getting away from it all," Harry said as a blush appeared on his face, "So thanks to my magic I put on a glamour and made my way here."

Kakashi slowly nodded his head, "I think you don't need these glamours to make you look **glamorous** Harry."

"T-Thank you Kakashi," Harry said as he went bright neon red, "W...well, I enjoyed travelling here and I **savour**ed every moment, I didn't have to worry about someone throwing a **curse** at me behind my back, I felt less **vulnerable** too...it was wonderful and then...and then I arrived here."

"And you found out that we could sense you where wearing these glamour's and we didn't care about what you looked like or you're past," Kakashi said as he tightened his hand around Harry's.

"Yeah, it was a shock to me," Harry admitted sheepishly, "The first few days here are a bit **scratchy** for me to try and remember, all I do remember is doing lots of paperwork."

"Yes, that is basically all I saw you doing for your first three months here," Kakashi said with a chuckle as he scanned the row of shops in front of them.

"Yeah, I had a bad headache after doing all of that paperwork," Harry said as he winced in memory of the headache, "**Meditation** and pain killers where my best friend after dealing with all that paperwork."

"Ah Ha!" Kakashi cried out happily as they came to a stop in front of a brightly coloured shop, "We're here Harry!"

Blinking in confusion Harry looked around Kakashi to see a sweet shop with a large sign outside saying they had a special sale on **brittle** toffee.

"I thought you wanted to go and get your finances in order?" Harry asked in confusion as he looked at the sweet shop, "Shouldn't we be going to a bank?"

Kakashi grinned as he led Harry into the sweet shop, "Love, you should know by now, look under the underneath."

**Until the next prompt...**

**Next chapter will be the last one in this fic but there will be a sequel, a three chaptered one, like I said before through I'm not sure about a few things yet. Just one more chapter to go until the end of this fic through~**


	26. Table 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto nor do I have any rights or make any money from writing these fic's.**

**From now on the prompts for this fic that are in each chapter shall appear in the one shot below like normal but just be bold. I won't say what they are but I will put them in bold so they can be seen.**

**Table 18**

"Never!" Harry cried out as he clinged to the door frame of his front door, "I will never let you do this to me!"

"Harry, this isn't as bad as you make it out to be!" Sakura said with a glare as she crossed her arms, "Tell him Hinata."

"It won't be so bad Harry; do you think that I would be going along with it if it was really that bad?"

Harry paused and watched as Hinata poked the **pale** flower on her dress nervously, "No, I guess your right there and I guess it would be a good **trip** to go on."

"That's the spirit Harry!" Ino cried out happily with a large grin on her face, "Once we get to 'The **Vault**' we'll **lure** those sexy boys to us and get ourselves a date for-"

"Wait!" Harry cried out in shock as he looked at the girls in front of him, "The Vault? Dates? I thought that we were just going on a little trip to the sea or something?"

"No, we're on a **quest** not a trip," Ino said with an evil grin, "We're taking you to your first **rave** Harry, through before that we need to take you to get your hair done and be **pamper**ed so you look nice-"

"For all of the **predator**s that are after me for my money, **fame** and **power**," Harry said with a glare at the girls, "I am not going to go, I refuse to go through all that **pain** again, the only thing that those type of people have on their minds is **greed** or what goes on in their underwear."

"You'll be looking at the world with **clarity** after we've got you ready for the rave," Sakura said with a grin, "Don't worry Harry, we'll make sure you stay **pure** for your chosen one, we'll keep on the **offensive** all the time if it'll make you happy."

"I'm fine as I am thank you very much," Harry said as he tightened his grip on the door frame, "I put my **bid** in to stay in tonight."

"Then you're out **number**ed," Ino huffed as she glared at Harry, "Now stop throwing a **tantrum**, we need to get to The Vault before the line get's too big."

"Your being **ingratitude** Harry," Sakura said as she poked Harry's side, "You know what will help? The **absence** of your trousers."

"What!" Harry cried out in shock as he looked at the three girls with large wide eyes, "I like my trousers where they are thank you very much."

"Well if you don't get down and come with us you'll be losing them," Ino said as she poked Harry's leg.

"I...I'd do as they say Harry," Hinata said nervously, "They did the same thing to me, how do you think they managed to get me into this dress?"

"By bribing you with strawberry ice cream," Harry muttered softly causing Hinata to go bright neon red.

"Harry!" Sakura cried out, her temper was growing thin, "If you get down from the door frame and come with us I won't make you have your nails painted."

Harry let out a shocked yelp, "You where planning to get my nails painted? What colour?"

"Pink and blue," Ino admitted as she glared at a sheepish Sakura, "We were trying to keep it a secret until we got to the nail parlour."

"Well I can tell you now that the only place I'll be going tonight is back into my house," Harry said as he looked at the girl's suspiciously, "I do not want to be made a fool of!"

"But Harry," Sakura whined, "It's for a good cause, the Hokage got a message from your Headmaster Dumbledore, apparently he will be coming to see you tomorrow and we want to make sure you're all relaxed and happy."

Hinata slowly nodded her head, "It's why I agreed to come along for in the end, we've all seen how upset and stressed he makes you."

"Fine," Harry said with a sigh as he let go of the door frame, "Just make sure that whatever you do to me pisses him off tomorrow."

**The End!**

**Yayay~ I finally finished this fic :3 I hope you all like what I wrote and had fun reading Harry's 'memories' no matter how bad some of them are. I'm going to be writing a mini sequel to this fic through it'll only have three chapters and it'll be about another HP character's time and memories in the leaf village through I've not decided who yet.**

**So...Until the next fic or the sequel :3**


End file.
